Me gustas tú
by Armys
Summary: Twincest RenHoro Una vida sin conocerse porque sus padres los separaron de niños y ahora que Yoh va a casarce volveran a juntarse, aunque esto causara sensaciones que nunca creyeron que existían, en especial en ese gemelo tan engreído que tenía.
1. I'm not okay

Hola gente! aquí estoy con una historia que había publicado previamente - hace años - pero que arregle y termine y espero les guste. Surgió muy de la nada, la había abandonado, pero le tengo cariño... así que decidí volver a publicarla con algunos arreglos. Es un Twincest (yeah, por más raro que suene, pero adoro esta pareja) y un HoroRen, aunque la aparición de esta pareja es más o menos en el capítulo cinco (juju, ya lo tengo todo planeado) Y algún otro par de parejas secundarias que ya se verán en el camino. (tambien hay algo de YohxAnna)

Espero que le den una oportunidad n_n

ADVERTENCIA: Ya lo dije, pero esto es yaoi, osea relaciones homosexuales , así que si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo. Además es YohHao, sí amantes del twincest, YOHXHAO Y también un graaan HoroRen xD

ACLARACIONES: Shaman King no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, aunque yo me muero por un Haito , pero bueno, el mundo es injusto

Ya no molesto más con mis tonteras y los dejo leer en paz .

**ME GUSTAS TÚ **

Capítulo 1: I m not okay

Povs Yoh

No fue hace mucho que me di cuenta de mi estado

Fue en una de esas tantas noches calurosas en la pensión, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su presencia, y hasta me agradaba estar con el, mal que mal llevaba con nosotros más de cinco meses

No puedo negar que en un principio me perturbaba la idea de que llegara a MI casa-pensión, y bueno, no lo veía desde que tenía siete años y de que un día para otro te digan _"hijo, yo se que llevarme a tu hermano a Estados Unidos cuando me separé de tu madre fue una pésima idea, así que ahora que ya tienen veintitrés años es hora de que empecemos de nuevo, por eso el se va a vivir contigo y Anna en dos semanas más" _no es algo que te pase todos los días, es decir, nisiquiera lo recordaba bien, se que eso suena estúpido si te pones a pensar que somos gemelos, pero psicológicamente el era un completo extraño para mi

FB:*

_El sonido del teléfono resonaba en por todo el lugar, despertando a los dos únicos habitantes en esa gran pensión_

_-__**Oye Yoh ... ve a contestar ... ese maldito teléfono ...**__ – Una voz femenina se dejó escuchar en la habitación, somnolienta, entrecortada, con pesar y con indicios de llegar a la ira contra el aparato_

_Un bulto con cabellos azabaches se removía entre las sabanas intentando encontrar la salida, murmurando cosas inentendibles mientras se levantaba de aquel cálido lugar y con pesadez caminaba hacia aquel insoportable ruido – nota mental: "cambiar el teléfono por uno menos ruidoso"- Se frotaba los ojos mientras tomaba el auricular entre sus manos y con voz somnolienta hablaba - __**¿Diga?**_

_-__**Valla hijo, creo que te desperté**__ – esa frase seguida de una estridente risa lo había dejado algo helado y de un momento a otro todo el sueño que tenía acumulado se había ido a algún lugar desconocido para el __**– Disculpa el haberte despertado, pero al parecer no calculé bien la diferencia horaria desde New York hasta allá**__ – ahora eso había hecho que hasta sus ojos se abrieran más_

_- __**... ¿Papá?**_

_Otra estridente risa salió del otro lado – __**Claro Yoh, ¿quién más sino?**__ – tenía razón, ¿quien más sino su padre llamaba a las 3:30 am porque calculo mal una diferencia horaria? Esto no le traía muy buen presentimiento, su padre sólo llamaba para pedirle favores o para darle malas noticias. La última vez que llamó fue para pedirle si le podía mandar dinero para pagarle la fianza a su novia de turno – __**bueno hijo, te llamo para darte una buena noticia**_

_Definitivamente eso no le sonó muy bueno_

_-__**Hijo, yo se que llevarme a tu hermano a Estados Unidos cuando me separé de tu madre fue una pésima idea, así que ahora que ya tienen veintitrés años es hora de que empecemos de nuevo, por eso el se va a vivir contigo y Anna en dos semanas más**__ – y precisamente no fue bueno_

_**- ...¿qué?**__ – un escalofrío descomunal paso por toda su espalda dejándolo helado y una pequeña opresión en el pecho terminaron por dejarlo mudo ... ¿a Hao? ... ¿su padre quería que viviera con Hao pocos meses antes de casarse y sin haberlo visto por, digamos ... dieciséis años?_

_- __**Lo que escuchaste Yoh, quiero que estén algún tiempo juntos antes de que te cases, ya que este es un gran paso para ti y seria bueno que interactuaran un poco, ¿no crees?**__ – otra risa estridente. Yoh Asakura era el hombre con más paciencia en la tierra, pero esas risas extrañamente lo estaban sacando de quicio – __**bueno, te dejo, Matti quiere que salgamos a comer ahora, cuídate**__ – y corto._

_Ahora Yoh definitivamente pensó que su padre nunca le llamaría para decirle una buna noticia._

FB:*

Estuve dos semanas entre ansioso, nervioso y también feliz. Aunque en un principio no había reaccionado de buena manera ante la noticia ya me estaba empezando a hacer a la idea y después de todo quería verlo; cuando éramos niños Hao siempre fue mi modelo a seguir – aunque tuviéramos la misma edad – y que lo quitaran de mi lado fue algo traumático, tanto así que lo bloquee de mi mente.

Y entonces llegó el "tan esperado día". Desperté con su nombre en mi mente, desayuné con su nombre en mi mente, almorcé con su nombre en mi mente y finalmente en una bella tarde de verano llegó. En un comienzo no me lo podía creer...¿de verdad ese chico con tan buen físico, mirada sensual y aire de superioridad es mi hermanito Hao?.

Mi primera impresión fue quedarme literalmente boquiabierto, sintiendo como mi corazón hacía "pum pum" más rápido de lo normal y mi mente me decía "vamos Yoh, no te quedes ahí parado y salúdalo, cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas", hasta que con un amigable saludo mi gemelo me hizo entrar en razón

-**Valla Yoh, no creí que en todos estos años no hallas cambiado nada, sigues igual de menso. ¿Qué no vas a saludar a tu querido hermano Hao?** – su voz sonaba mucho más ronca y varonil que de costumbre, sus ojos mostraban más madurez de la que yo recordaba, su sonrisa ya no estaba llena de inocencia como cuando éramos niños y su cabello estaba tan largo y sedoso que daban ganas de tocarlo y de enredar los dedos en el

Y yo como el gran estúpido que soy no atiné a hacer otra cosa más que a abrir MÁS la boca y quedarme ahí parado, mirándolo sorprendido. De verdad no me esperaba eso de el. Luego de mi "reacción" Hao rió divertido, se me acercó y me abrazó de una manera que catalogué como...¿tierna?.

En ese instante pude percibir su deliciosa fragancia, sentí la suave piel de su cuello en mi mejilla y escuche de sus labios un pequeño, casi imperceptible _"te extrañé baka". _Solo en ese momento reaccioné y le correspondí el abrazo

-**Yo también te extrañé Hao** – Y lo estreche tan fuerte como pude, sonreí sin que me viera y cerré los ojos. A pesar de todos los años, de todas las experiencias que vivimos por separado, definitivamente ese era mi hermano y por dentro era el mismo que siempre me protegió de todo.

Estaba feliz

Cuando conoció a Anna de inmediato comenzaron las discusiones, es decir, Anna no es la persona más tolerante del mundo, ni Hao es alguien que acate con facilidad las ordenes de otros, por lo que era de esperarse que en un principio tuvieran "algunos" roces por sus distintos puntos de vista, pero bueno, cinco meses viviendo juntos hacen milagros

Tengo que admitir que en un principio estaba un poco "asustado" de que a Hao le gustara Anna o algo así, pero cuando me explico que eso era "sanamente" imposible no le di más importancia al asunto

De a poco mi relación con Hao se fue profundizando, comenzamos a conocernos mejor, además prácticamente no nos recordábamos, es decir, dieciséis años sin vernos no es poco tiempo, y nuestra hermandad y amistad creció tanto que se podría decir que mi relación amorosa con Anna prácticamente quedo en segundo plano  
Y es que me ilusione tanto con la idea de que fuéramos nuevamente los inseparables gemelos Asakura que hacían travesuras de pequeños que no pensé en nada más. Estaba feliz, me sentía pleno y no quería que esa sensación de armonía que me transmitían los ojos de Hao se perdiera.

Porque era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que "ciertos" sentimientos extraños comenzaron aflorar en mi.

Retomando el primer punto que dije...Fue en una de esas tantas noches calurosas en la pensión. Yo compartía(y comparto)habitación con Hao y en las noches solíamos quedarnos hablando horas y horas hasta quedarnos dormidos, recordando cualquier tipo de cosas que hacíamos de antaño, riéndonos o solo mirándonos, pero el endemoniado calor que hacía esa noche no nos dejaba poner siquiera un pie en el futon; en eso Hao empezó a echar puteadas al maldito clima que teníamos, y de pronto se quitó la camisa que traía puesta.

Yo ya lo había visto sin camisa antes, cientos de veces, cuando estábamos en el jardín tomando sol, entrenando, en el baño ... pero esa vez fue totalmente distinta, lo que sentí fue totalmente distinto y me asustó, me aterró la idea de pensar aquello con el. Sentí unas ansias feroces de abalanzarme contra el y poder tocar esa blanca piel que me llamaba a gritos, perlada por algunas gotas de sudor y cubierta por un cabello que ahora Hao se empecinaba en amarrar en una coleta alta, dejando más espacios que eran recorridos por mi vista. Era una imagen divina.  
Tantos eran mis deseos que "cierto amiguito mío comenzó a hacer acto de presencia y a recordarme lo que estaba sintiendo ya hace semanas.

Sí, porque aunque yo no quisiera asumirlo hace ya algunas semanas que empezaba a ver a Hao como otra cosa muy distinta al hermanito que me cuidaba antes.

Cuando Hao notó que me estaba comportando extraño – porque lo único que hacía era mirar para afuera por la ventana sin mirarlo a e siquiera de reojo, cubriéndome la cara - se sentó a mi lado, bastante cerca y me preguntó un tanto preocupado que era lo que me pasaba.

- **Yoh** – con una mano se arreglo un mechón que caía sobre su ojo derecho **– ¿te sientes bien hermanito? **– comentó con un tono entre burla y preocupación.

Con este acercamiento no pude más que salir corriendo al baño; ya ahí, caí de rodillas al piso, confundido, sonrojado y acalorado, y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Cuando me puse a pensar en mi situación me di cuenta que eso jamás me había pasado antes con nadie, ni con Annita – o sea con Anna si ... digamos que a veces usaba un vestido más ajustado y corto de lo normal y más de un efecto tenía en mi - bueno, una que otra vez con "esas" películas que traía Horo cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero la sensación nunca había sido tan fuerte como ahora.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

-**Esto no está bien...**

Continuara...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tranquilas nenas, que esto no es solo HaoYoh, también habrá muuuuucho HoroRen (o RenHoro, no lo tengo claro xD) y algunas otras parejas secundarias, pero las principales son estas dos. Puedo incluir algunas parejas Hétero también, de hecho creo que lo haré…

Bueno eso sería, estaré eternamente feliz si les gusta esto y más aún si me dejan reviws.

Gracias por su atención. n_n


	2. Anormal

Muchísimas gracias a **Mitsuki Asakura** y a **Hyuu Elric**por sus reviws, gracias a eso dan ganas de escribir !

ADVERTENCIA: ya, ya ... Yaoi, YohHao, HoroRen bla bla bla ...

ACLARACIÓNES: Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki senssei, y yo no estoy haciendo esto con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, pero la trama de esta historia si es mía n.n

ME GUSTAS TÚ  


Capítulo dos: Anormal

Povs Hao

Si piensas que todo en la vida es color de rosa, eres un completo iluso

No fue hace mucho que llegué aquí ¿cinco meses?, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es de que esto es muy extraño.

Todo en mi vida era relativamente normal, vivía con mi padre y su "novia de turno" en una casa medianamente grande en New York desde los siete años, estudiaba leyes en una universidad ahí, no me metía en muchos problemas, tenía una pequeña banda con unos amigos, novio ... una vida tranquila.  
Hasta que ocurrió. En una bella mañana de un día cualquiera, papá me anunció que mi hermano Yoh estaba pronto a casarse, y que como yo era su hermano TENÍA que ir a verlo.

FB:*

_- __**No idiota, te digo que el famoso libro se lo llevo Lyserg pensando que era mío**__ – en una amplia habitación se veía a un chico de cabello largo y castaño con unos pantalones de tela ajustados y una camisa blanca abierta paseándose de aquí para allá mientras hablaba por teléfono __**– si, si ... no te preocupes chinito, que mañana te lo llevo a tu departamento luego de pasar por donde Lyserg**__ ... – se recostó de espaldas sobre la cama mientras jugueteaba con algunos mechones de su cabello mirando al techo de la habitación_

_Pudo escuchar como alguien abría la puerta de entrada de la casa y dejaba probablemente las llaves sobre la mesa, por el ruido __**– ¡Hao, baja que tengo que hablarte!**__ – una voz masculina se colaba por la puerta de su habitación hasta llegar a sus oídos_

_**- Te llamo luego Rensi, creo que mi padre llego con ganas de conversar**__ – luego de despedirse y cortar, bajo lentamente por las escaleras, arreglando su cabello hasta llegar al comedor, donde su padre se hallaba sentado con un baso de wiski y con el control de la televisión - __**¿qué quieres decirme?**_

_Aquel alto y bronceado hombre nisiquiera lo miró, solo cambió un par de veces más la televisión y tomo un sorbo de su baso - __**¿quieres?**__ – dijo el hombre extendiéndole el baso al castaño, el cual se sentó a su lado quitándole el baso de las manos para luego sorber un poco._

_- __**Me vas a decir o no? Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer como para desperdiciar mi tiempo en ver estúpidos programas de televisión sentado aquí contigo**__ – soltó ácido sin ver a aquel hombre tampoco. Bebió otro sorbo._

_- __**Te vas a Japón en una semana a ver a tu hermano que se casa**__ - En ese minuto el ruido que hacía la televisión dejo de sonar en su mente y sus ojos solo se centraron en aquel hombre que al parecer hablaba idioteces._

_- __**Espera, ¿qué dijiste? ...**__ – sus neuronas aún no hacían sinapsis ya que al pelilargo le costó un poco procesar lo escuchado - __**¿quieres que vaya ... a ver a Yoh porque ... se casará...? Tú tienes problemas o algo así?, no me puedo ir a Japón ahora!**__ – sus ojos estaban más grandes de lo normal y su voz sonaba algo más exasperada que de costumbre._

_-__**Exacto**__ – y esa fue su respuesta. Un escuálido "exacto"_

_- __**Estas loco, yo no haré eso ..**__ –cuando el castaño se disponía a levantar, aquella voz ronca lo detuvo _

_-__**Claro que lo harás, porque ya arreglé todo, lo de la universidad, los pasajes, todo .. de hecho ya hablé con Yoh, así que no tienes excusa que alegar a tu favor, te iras y punto **__– su voz dictador contrastaba radicalmente con la sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro_

_- __**Pero ... no nos vemos desde hace como dieciséis años ... y ...**__ – ahora lo que Hao procesaba mentalmente no era el tiempo de lejanía sino el otro dato que le había entregado su querido padre __**– se va a casar ...**__ – eso le provocaba una sensación de malestar en el estómago, como un vacío._

_El castaño subió por las escaleras pesadamente, entró a su habitación y de inmediato tomo el teléfono y marco el mismo número que marcaba siempre que necesitaba ayuda mental. En unos segundos sonó una voz masculina del otro lado __**– Ren ... Yoh se va a casar ...**_

FB:*

Al comienzo era un hecho que me perturbaba, que a duras penas me dejaba dormir, osea, a mi, al gran Hao Asakura lo tenía preocupado algo, y algo por lo que no debía preocuparme "Yoh se va a casar"

Yo sabía que el motivo por el cual me estaban "echando" de mi casa era que claro, mi considerado padre quería un par de meses a solas con esa tipa que tenía como pareja, nunca entendí que le veía, era una simple mujer de la calle, si hasta me coqueteaba, es decir, yo se que soy guapo y todo eso, pero no es para tanto, y bueno, es linda pero no como para que YO me fije en ella, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, me obligó a ir diciendo que me haría bien verlo de nuevo, que sería bueno que estuviéramos un tiempo juntos, y todas esas cosas estúpidas que sabía que a el le importaban un rábano, además, si se iba a casar...¿para que diablos quería que yo fuera? pero y ¿que podía hacer yo ¿decirle que era un estúpido al pensar que después de todos estos años Yoh siquiera me recordaría?, no, los padres nunca entienden razones, además tomando en cuenta que mi padre era...bueno, MI padre, era obvio que nisiquiera me tomaría en cuenta.

Y lo peor, que más malestar me causaba auque no quisiera asumirlo era que en el fondo me preocupaba lo que fuera a pensar Yoh de mi. Probablemente era una idiotez, pero esque cuando éramos niños yo siempre fui el que lo cuidaba y el más "maduro", por lo que mi hermano siempre quiso ser como yo y si analizaba el como era actualmente como persona, dejaba bastante que desear.

En toda mi vida la única persona que me importó como para preocuparme lo que pensara de mi, era mi hermanito Yoh.

Y ni cuenta me di cuando, en dos semanas más, ya estaba parado con mis maletas en el aeropuerto de Japón.  
No niego que no quisiera ir, me llamaba mucho la atención ver cuanto había cambiado Yoh, prácticamente lo único que recordaba de el era esa risa estúpida que tenía, pero...¿qué iba a hacer yo ahí metido si el se iba a casar?, no me gusta estorbar, y eso era precisamente lo que creía que iba a hacer allá, además era un cambio muy drástico, dieciséis años sin vernos no es poco y nisiquiera habíamos hablado por teléfono ni nada, es decir, nuestro contacto había sido nulo. Era como si nos hubiésemos borrado de nuestras vidas.  
Por suerte no había dejado de practicar el japonés, así que no tuve ningún problema en tomar un taxi y darle todas las instrucciones al conductor de cómo llegar a la casa. No había estado nunca en ese lugar, no lo había visto por fotos ni nada, pero la sensación de cercanía era extraña, como un tipo de presentimiento o algo así. Bueno, la cosa es que una bella tarde de verano llegué a la casa, que más que casa parecía...

**-¿una pensión?** – y una bastante grande por lo que se alcanzaba a ver desde afuera

Toqué el timbre y escuche un "yo abro Anna". Antes de preguntarme quien era esa tal Anna, ya estaba mi clon parado frente a mi con cara de menso. Yo también me sorprendí, claro, pero lo disimulé con una sonrisa divertida por la cara de mi hermanito.

Era extraño, tenerlo ahí, mirándome, era extraño ... era una sensación rara, ver su rostro ya adulto con sus facciones endurecidas y marcadas, pero con ese toque de inocencia aún en sus ojos, el cual yo ya había perdido hace mucho ya ... era agradable y nostálgico. Después de unos segundos en los que no quise reaccionar me decidí a hablar al notar que Yoh no lo haría; tome aire e intenté que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-**Valla Yoh, no creí que en todos estos años no hallas cambiado nada, sigues igual de menso. ¿Qué no vas a saludar a tu hermano Hao?**

En ese minuto note que se había sorprendido más, y que su cara de menso se había intensificado ¿qué nunca había escuchado hablar a alguien?. Definitivamente era el, definitivamente era el mismo de siempre, al que protegía siempre, cuidaba y me admiraba con todo su ser. Luego, no sé porqué, me acerque y lo abracé.

-**Te extrañé baka**-le dije muy suavemente al oído. Tenía la sensación que si me alejaba o le decía algo malo se alejaría de mi y sentí que por alguna extraña razón el entendía esto.

Esas palabras realmente me salieron del alma, se que suena cursi y todo eso, pero en ese minuto, y solo en ese minuto me di cuenta de cuenta falta me había echo en todos estos años, años en los cuales probablemente estando juntos todo habría sido distinto ... todo habría sido mejor. Apenas vi esa cara suya me causo ternura - cosa que no es muy frecuente en mi - y pues...simplemente me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y ya. Fue ahí cuando sentí sus brazos rodeando mi espalda delicadamente y la suave piel de su rostro tocar mi cuello

-**Yo también te extrañé Hao** - ese susurro me hizo estremecer y sonreí, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, con tranquilidad.

Cuando entramos a la casa-pensión vi a esa tal Anna, no puedo negar que es atractiva, tiene un aire que cautiva por lo misterioso de su aura, pero solo eso. Esa mujer es una bruja, realmente no puedo entender como Yoh puede tener una novia así ¡y hasta se van a casar!, es enojona, gritona, mandona, le gustan esas telenovelas cebolleras (n/a:aver...para que entiendan cebolleras es una palabra que usamos aquí en Chile para denominar algo que es extremadamente cursi, así como las canciones de Luis Fonsi xDD), y admito que en un comienzo...me causó miedo, temor, oh! Por Kami, realmente me asustó esa mujer, no sé, tiene un aura que mataría a cualquiera, pero bueno, por lo menos mantiene en forma a mi hermanito, supongo que porque no le gustaría tener un esposo con obesidad mórbida a los treinta que pasa todo el día pegado a la tv viendo partidos de fútbol repetidos ... aunque ... al paso que va, ella va a terminar así ...

Al principio nuestra convivencia era realmente patética - si es que se le puede llamar convivencia - desayunábamos, Yoh y yo entrenábamos - cada uno por su lado - mientras Anna veía la tv, almorzábamos, hacíamos cada uno sus cosas, cenábamos, hacíamos cada uno sus cosas y nos dormíamos, todos los días lo mismo, era realmente desesperante, si hasta pensé en llama a papá y decirle que me volvía a New York porque de verdad ya no lo aguantaba más.

Nunca me ha gustado la monotonía ni la rutina, siempre intento vivir cada día de manera distinta, a tal punto que no tenga que enfrascarme en alguna cosa rutinaria, por eso mismo nunca he durado mucho con alguna pareja, porque me aburría, por lo que esta situación comenzaba a sacarme de quicio; pero como soy una persona fuerte me aguanté, hasta que a Anna se le ocurrió que Yoh y yo compartiéramos la habitación, según ella para "no ensuciar tanto" y alegando que antes de la boda ella quería algo de espacio sola y que Yoh no se moriría por eso, y bueno, como lo había "pedido" Anna, ninguno de los dos nos negamos, aunque en el fondo yo presentía que lo de "no ensuciar tanto" era solo una excusa para que Yoh y yo pasáramos algo más de tiempo juntos al ver que ninguno de los dos hacía algo por arreglar esa situación. Realmente Anna era una chica algo extraña, pero en el fondo – muy en el fondo – era bastante considerada.

En un comienzo todo seguía igual, no nos hablábamos mucho, salvo para decirnos buenos días y buenas noches, nada del otro mundo, lo justo y necesario para poder sobrevivir, uno que otro comentario acerca de alguna cosa extraña o graciosa que pasara en el día, pero nada más que eso, y de un día para otro su interés en hablarme creció, y claro, yo no puse resistencia, ya que en el fondo no iba a negar que yo también buscaba ese acercamiento. Así nos comenzamos a conocer mejor, o a volver a conocernos a hacernos más amigos, a entrenar juntos, a hablar de cosas más importantes y todas esas cosas que hacen los "hermanos normales", todas esas cosas que yo quería hacer con Yoh al llegar aquí salvo por un pequeño detalle.

Yo estaba dejando de sentir cosas normales por él

Continuará...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estos capítulos son algo así como "prólogos" por eso son tan cortos, los que vienen ya crecerán un poco más.

Espero que hayan sido de su agrado, y eso solo lo sabré si me dejan un review !, así que espero que piensen en mi y en la alegría que me causará que me dejen uno xD


	3. Especial

Muchiiisisisimas gracias a**Mitsuki Asakura** y a **Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime** por leer, como digo siempre, esto da ánimos para escribir ^^

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, YohxHao y falta poco para el HoroRen – baba –

ACLARACIONES: SK no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes(pero yo sigo diciendo que quiero un Haito )todo le pertenece Hiroyuki senssei.

Sin más preámbulos, al fic!

ME GUSTAS TÚ

Capítulo 3: Especial

Povs Yoh

Los rayos de sol llegan hasta mi rostro avisándome que un nuevo día a llegado. Abro mis ojos y veo su silueta en el futon, dándome la espalda, esa lisa y blanca espalda, descubierta por las sábanas, dejando ver el comienzo de lo que vendría después de ella. Mi rostro toma un color carmesí ante el pensamiento de que está como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y una imagen de Hao desnudo me inunda la mente

_-Yoh baka, como piensas esas cosas –_ me reprocho mentalmente por mis extraños pensamientos

Odio cuando "sin querer" "esa" clase de pensamientos cruzan mi mente, es bastante incómodo, y últimamente los he tenido más seguido, hasta hay veces en las que pienso que Hao tiene una clase de poder extrasensorial que le permite leerme la mente y saber todas esas cochinadas que pienso cuando lo veo sin camisa, cuando entrenamos juntos, cuando se me acerca mucho, cuando me sonríe, cuando estamos en el sauna, cuando se despierta y me ve observándolo ... y bueno ... en unas cuantas ocasiones más ...

- _Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños yo siempre le decía que me casaría con él, para que así pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre y así siempre me cuidaría; Hao siempre se sonrojaba y reía con soberbia diciendo que yo sin él no era nada – _río levemente ante mi pensamiento, tratando que esta no despierte a mi gemelo. Ahora pensarlo me causa algo de vergüenza, pero en ese entonces decir que me casaría con Hao era algo de lo que me sentía orgulloso.

Me encantaba estar con el – sin mencionar el hecho de que no teníamos muchos amigo ya que nuestros padres por motivos de trabajos tenían que mudarse mucho y nosotros con suerte tal vez podíamos entablar conversaciones con niños de por ahí y sociabilizar un poco, todo gracias a Hao que era siempre el que iniciaba las interacciones – me gustaba tanto que le pedía que se bañara conmigo y que durmiéramos juntos, pero por alguna extraña razón mi padre siempre fue más duro con el que conmigo por lo que habían días en los que apenas lo veía debido al entrenamiento que llevaba con él.

Mi padre era un karateka profesional destacado mundialmente y quería que Hao siguiera sus pasos, por eso mismo los entrenamiento que tenían eran muy duros para él, que en ese entonces solo era un niño de siete años; pero él siempre los aguantó por mi, aunque nunca entendí bien eso, porque nunca me decía nada mas, solo que si estaba haciendo todo eso era para que yo no sufriera ...

Volví a mirar la tersa espalda de mi gemelo y el corazón comenzó nuevamente a hacer "pum pum" más rápido de los normal.

Prefiero pensar que todas estas sensaciones y emociones que el me causa son solo las estúpidas hormonas que en la adolescencia no cumplieron con todo su trabajo y que ahora reaccionan por cualquier estupidez, que no tiene ninguna importancia y que pronto, un día de estos, se me van a pasar y ya, que son solo boberías, sí, eso, solo boberías...¿cierto?

-**madura Yoh, que ya tienes veintitrés** – dije acomodándome a modo de quedar sentado en el futon

Ante mi susurro - que más que susurro se escuchó como un grito - Hao se movió un poco y luego se volteó hacia mi, dejándome observar su rostro con una expresión llena de paz y tranquilidad, y su pecho tan bien formado moviéndose al compás de su respiración.

Todo en el es perfecto, tengo que reconocerlo, Hao es un joven bastante atractivo, sin contar que cuando lo desea puede ser muy gentil, amable, simpático y hasta dulce y tierno. Se ve como un minino indefenso cuando está dormido, todo lo contrario a cuando está despierto, siempre con esa expresión de superioridad y ese aire triunfal y un tanto altanero; hasta podría decir también sensual y vanidoso.

Hao es una persona muy...como decirlo...¿cambiante?, en los pocos meses que llevamos juntos he aprendido a conocerlo, y realmente tiene una personalidad muy extraña, se adapta a las situaciones dependiendo de que le conviene. A veces irradia un aura tan "happy" cuando se levanta y a los pocos minutos después está echando puteadas a todo el mundo por Dios sabe que cosa, y aunque parezca contradictorio es alguien bastante centrado, con sus dos pies bien puestos en la tierra; pero bueno, esa es una de las tantas cosas que lo hace especial

**-¿Especial?**

Ahora que lo pienso...¿en que minuto Hao se volvió especial para mi ¿cuando se volvió parte de mi mundo?. Luego de que nos separaran lo borré de mi memoria, hice de cuenta que era hijo único, que nunca había existido un Hao Asakura, pero no porque lo odiara ni nada de eso, solo que...fue demasiado doloroso que lo alejaran de mi, el era mi único amigo, el único que me entendía y apoyaba, mi modelo a seguir y la persona que más quería y ahora, en este último tiempo, cuando me dijeron que lo volvería a ver...no sé...fue algo extraño, un conjunto de emociones, estaba ansioso, intranquilo, feliz, preocupado y nostálgico.

Pero...eso fue después, sí, cuando comencé a pensar - mejor dicho a hacerme la idea - que lo volvería a ver, que lo tendría junto a mi de nuevo...ahí, solo ahí, entró en mi mente otra vez, pensaba constantemente en el y en lo que sería volver a verlo, y claro, en lo que él iba a pensar cuando me viera a mi.

De hecho, eso era lo que más me preocupaba, la impresión que Hao se fuera a llevar de mi. Ante los demás siempre me mostré tranquilo, pero en mi interior me estaba muriendo de los nervios. La sola idea de un Hao decepcionado o enojado conmigo me daba escalofríos. Era como si mi mundo comenzara de nuevo y todo en torno a ese ser tan omnipotente como lo es él.

-**Mmmmmm...¿qué...hora es...Yoh?** – vi como la silueta de Hao se movía un poco refregándose los ojos y abriéndolos con molestia por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, hablando en un tono adormilado

-**Ya despertó la bella durmiente** – reí levemente mirando como con molestia rezongaba, estirándose un poco – **aunque tu te pareces más a Rapuncel **

-**No molestes** – dijo incorporándose quedando en la misma posición que yo tenía **-¿qué hora es?**

-**No lo sé, debe ser bastante temprano porque Annita todavía no despierta** – pero probablemente esté por hacerlo, Anna no es mucho de estar en la cama sin hacer nada, aunque no lo parezca

**-¿Y tu como sabes eso?** – me preguntó ya más despierto, arreglándose algunos mechones rebeldes de su largo cabello castaño, pasándoselos por detrás de las orejas

vuelvo a reír levemente - **Fácil, porque cuando ella se despierta también me despierta a mi** – sonrió con pesar al recordar algunas veces en que Annita me despertaba con un balde lleno de agua con hielo. Nunca entendí el porque, ella decía que era bueno para la salud, pero yo creo que era simplemente por maldad.

Hao ríe con tranquilidad lanzándome un pequeño cojín en la cabeza - **Oye Yoh ¿cómo puedes tener una novia así? ... ¿no vives con miedo a la muerte a diario?** – vuelve a reír y yo lo acompaño

-**Ay Hao, si no es tan mala, es solo un poco mandona, enojona, cruel, torturadora, pero nada más, también tiene su lado bueno** – le sonrío pensando en la vez en que Anna me prestó su bufanda para un carnaval al que fuimos en invierno cuando yo estaba algo resfriado

**-¿y me podrías decir cual sería ese lado, porque yo no lo conozco **– me dijo con esa mirada retadora de "yo soy el rey del mundo y tu no eres nada para contradecirlo"

-**pues...bueno...este...puede ser muy considerada cuando lo desea** – dudo un poco ... eso hasta yo mismo me lo cuestiono

Hao me mira encorvando una ceja y luego se echa a reír, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera lo más gracioso que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida – aunque no estaba lejos de serlo - **Sí como no Yoh, lo que tu digas** – me dijo en una clara burla por el tono de su voz. Yo a lo único que atiné fue a hacer un puchero, ya que me había quedado corto de palabras y para variar, Hao me había ganado - **bueno, bueno, no te enojes, que era solo una broma **– me dijo divertido – **ahora ¿podrías voltearte?**

**-¿voltearme, y ¿para que?** – le dije algo confundido ¿para que diablos quería que me volteara?

-**Porque estoy sin ropa interior **– me respondió un tanto sonrojado pero haciendo como que si el asunto no tuviera importancia; luego de eso soltó una sonrisa provocativa – **claro que si me quieres mirar sin ropa ...** – Hao mordió levemente su labio inferior, pasándose la mano derecha por detrás de la cabeza en un claro movimiento sensual, a lo que yo solo atine a ponerme desde rojo hasta morado, agachando la mirada. Hao rió – **si serás ... ya, voltéate Yoh baka**

-**eeeeh...s...sí, claro, no te preocupes** – al escuchar sus palabras todos los colores se me subieron a la cara ¿cómo fui tan estúpido al no pensarlo?, me voltee de inmediato con el rostro ardiendo. Luego de unos segundos así, miré de reojo a donde se encontraba Hao...mala idea...el verlo solo con ese ajustado boxer negro no ayudaba mucho a mi situación ni a mi pulso

Por Kami...¿cómo puede tener taaan buen físico?, esos pectorales, delgado, cintura perfecta, brazos firmes, su piel está un poco bronceada, pero no llega a ser tanto, su y cabello largo y sedoso brilla tan naturalmente y ese trasero...un momento...¿desde cuando yo me fijo en el trasero de mi hermano?, ni siquiera me fijo en el de Anna – bueno, no diré nunca, porque eso sería mentir - y se lo estoy viendo a el ¡un hombre!; no es que sea homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, de hecho cuando iba a la escuela tenía un profesor de educación física que era gay y le tome bastante cariño, se llama Ryu y creo que era con el que mejor me llevaba de toda la escuela; pero ahora el caso era distinto porque era yo el que estaba haciendo y pensando cosas sexualmente ambiguas. Y con mi hermano gemelo.

Me levante rápidamente del futon, me puse mis jeans azules y tome una playera blanca que estaba a mi lado, caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta. Estaba confundido y el hecho de estar en este minuto con Hao me incomodaba porque me costaba demasiado hilar mis pensamientos con sensatez, cordura y coherencia.

-**¿qué ocurre Yoh? **– me preguntó confundido Hao al ver lo rápido que hice todas estas acciones, antes de que yo saliera por la puerta

**-...nada, solo me dio calor** – le respondí sin mirarlo, por lo que no pude ver su expresión y con la mano en la perilla de la puerta

Luego de eso hubo un leve momento de un silencio bastante incómodo. Por alguna razón no podía salir de la habitación, quería, porque sentía que esto se me salía de las manos, pero no podía. Aquel silencio que Hao aún no rompía me tenía atado y no me dejaba salir.

- **¿... no vamos a entrenar?** – esto lo pronuncio despacio y un poco más bajo que su normal volumen de voz y habría jurado que con una pizca de inseguridad, pero se trataba de Hao Asakura, por lo que esta opción la descarté de inmediato – **te estas poniendo muy flojo Yoh baka **– y soltó una risita de superioridad, que sentí era para compensar las palabras anteriormente dichas

- **Hoy no tengo muchas ganas, estoy algo cansado** – le respondí sin mirarlo aún, porque sentía que sus ojos quemaban, intente que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible y me reí un poco, o por lo menos hice el intento por hacerlo

- **... baka** – luego de eso sentí que se acercaba hasta mi, se detenía justo detrás de mi espalda, como si no pudiera decidirse entre hablar o callar, si acercarse más o alejarse, hasta que se decidió – **no tienes para que mentirme Yoh** – su voz esta vez sonó dura y fría, tanto que me heló por completo, abrí los ojos más de lo común y no me moví; creí que si lo hacía me rompería en muchos cubos de hielo. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, con nadie, un cuando éramos niños ni en todo el tiempo que llevaba conmigo aquí en la pensión. Aquello me dio escalofríos, no me gustó

Luego de eso sentí su mano sobre la mía, que estaba en la perilla e la puerta, moviéndola para que esta misma se abriera en un movimiento lento; cuando esta estuvo totalmente abierta su mano se quedo unos segundos más sobre la mía, segundos que creía eran eternos, como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizando al instante en que nuestras manos se tocaron. Su roce quemaba.

Minutos después quito la mano rápidamente, pasando por mi lado para salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras; intenté ver su rostro, pero su cabello me lo impidió. Lo último que pude sentir de el fue su perfume pasar por mi lado y alejarse hasta desvanecerse.

Hao estaba molesto y yo era el causante de aquello.

:-:-:-:-:-:

El día estaba soleado, había una buena temperatura en el ambiente y el cielo estaba despejado.

Luego de lo de esta mañana con Hao quise despejarme un poco viniendo hasta el jardín, el lugar que más me gusta de la casa. No quiero pensar, no quiero seguir enredándome la cabeza con todas estas cosas que he pensado últimamente. Quiero desconectarme un poco.

-**Te estaba buscando** – tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no advertí la presencia de Anna, la que se sentó a mi lado mirando al cielo; la miré unos segundos y algo en el estómago se me removió. Anna es hermosa, inteligente, tranquila y se preocupa por mi; y yo de alguna manera sentía como se la traicionara.

Era una sensación desagradable.

Anna me miró también, como preguntándose algo, pero no dijo nada, solo me miró a lo que yo sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

-**Hoy no te preocupes por la cena, la haré yo **– su voz sonaba tranquila. Desvió la mirada de mi rostro para posarla en el cielo, como esperando a que yo hablara.

Y solo la mire un poco sorprendido por el gesto. Generalmente Anna no cocinaba, lo hacía yo, por lo que aquel comentario que acababa de lanzarme me llegó un poco desprevenido – **¿Y eso a que se debe?** – pregunte curioso.

-**Va a venir alguien.**

**-¿Quien?** – generalmente Anna me aviaba antes cuando vendrían visitas, que no lo hubiera hecho me resultó extraño.

-**Mi prima Jeanne, creo que tu la conoces** – volvió a mirarme con sus intensos ojos azabaches, yo solo asentí recordando a una chica algo callada que vino hace ya mucho tiempo.

**-Bien, si tu quieres cocinar, pues estas en tu derecho **– volví a sonreírle, y ella solo me miró con gracia.

-**Es solo que creo que es mi turno de hacer algo, tu siempre haces todo y eso debe ser aburrido** – desvió la mirada con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Lo que vino después fue un acto reflejo de mi parte.

Me acerqué a sus labios y la bese. Fue un beso corto, lento y sutil, ella me lo respondió algo sorprendida por mi reacción. Le acaricié el rostro y la mire unos segundos más. Anna realmente era hermosa, y una mujer maravillosa, eso es algo que siempre he dicho.

Nunca me ha gustado mentir, ni engañar y sentía que ahora estaba mintiéndole a Anna con mis pensamientos .En el fondo lo que quería era disipar mis cavilaciones actuales. Traté de negármelo, pero era aún peor, como si el engaño creciera más.

Y dentro de mi, aunque no quisiera admitirlo eso era lo que sentía cuando la miraba. Que la engañaba.

De lo que no me percaté a tiempo fue que la silueta de mi hermano se alejo de ahí justo después de separarme de Anna.

Continuará...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Listo, capítulo tres terminado, lo siento por lo corto de los capis, pero es que la imaginación no me da para más u.u Juro que el próximo será más largo !

Me cuesta un poco mantener la personalidad de Yoh y hago todo lo humanamente posible para que no quede tan Ooc, pero si es así, no duden en hacérmelo saber ! Las criticas constructivas también enriquece al autor !


	4. ¿Más gente?

Muchisimas gracias a **Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime****, ****Mitsuki Asakura**y** Septimaluna **por sus reviws, así dan ganas de escribir!

DISCLAMER: SK no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, no hago esto con fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla

ACLARACIONES:  Creo que es idiota que lo siga poniendo, ya todo el mudo lo sabe. Yaoi. Advertencia, principios de **Ooc**.

ME GUSTAS TÚ

Capítulo 4: ¿Más gente?

_Povs Yoh_

Estábamos desayunando y el ambiente no era el mejor de todos.

Hao estaba demasiado callado y a mi parecer con algo de mal humor – cosa que "no sé por que" sentía como culpa mía – Anna también estaba molesta porque se le quemaron las tostadas y nadie hizo nada para detenerlo y yo por mi parte estaba algo angustiado por aquel ambiente tenso. Nadie hablaba y al parecer eso era lo mejor.

-**Luego del desayuno quiero que limpien toda la casa** – hasta que Annita rompió ese silencio con una marcada orden que me hizo estremecer. Ya me imaginaba que lo de la cena era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, y que si lo era, Anna tendría que tener alguna otra tarea para hacerme sufrir – y a Hao de paso – porque como dicen: "de lo bueno, poco". Ese es un dicho que se aplica bastante bien en el caso de Anna.

-**Pero Annita ...**

-**Esto es injusto, si quieres has que Yoh limpie, pero no entiendo por que tengo que hacerlo yo también **– yo iba a comenzar a rogarle a Anna que no nos torturara tanto o que nos dejara vivir por lo menos unas horas libres, hasta que Hao me interrumpió con su voz malhumorada sin siquiera mirarla. Mala idea.

-**Porque mientras vivas en MI casa, haces lo que YO diga** – contra ataque directo por parte de Anna. Sus orbes oscuras se posaron el las de mi hermano Lo repito, mala idea.

-**Pues muy casa tuya será, pero también es de Yoh, y el tampoco quiere limpiar, ¿no es así Yoh?** – Voz asesina, mirada retadora.

-**Este...yo...**

**-¿Con que tu también estas apoyando al libertinaje de tu tonto hermano Yoh? **– Voz retadora, mirada asesina.

-**Yo ...** – voz cobarde, mirada asustada.

El final de esta discusión es bastante obvio.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-**Disculpa Hao …**

**-Ya cállate y pásame el limpia vidrios **– me dijo Hao limpiando con un trapo la ventana del comedor

Hace más o menos una hora que habíamos terminado de desayunar y tanto mis súplicas como los alegatos de mi gemelo no sirvieron de nada para contradecir a Annita, y ocurrió lo que siempre ocurre en la mayoría – por no decir todas – las veces en que discutimos por las mismas circunstancias. Hace más de una hora que limpiamos la casa y lamentablemente esta asquerosa.

Hao no ha hablado mucho, o por lo menos no como siempre lo hace. Ha estado extrañamente "concentrado en sus deberes" limpiando los ventanales sin siquiera mirarme, de vez en cuando se arregla uno que otro mechón rebelde que cae por su rostro de la alta coleta que tiene amarrada o se limpia algunas gotitas rebeldes de sudor que caen por su frente, pero en ningún momento dirige la mirada hacia a mi o me habla.

Nada, esta mudo.

De hecho las únicas palabras que ha cruzado conmigo han sido "ya cállate y pásame el limpiavidrios" las cuales no fueron muy agradables de escuchar en ese tono molesto en el que me habló. Estoy creyendo que está exagerando, no sé por que se molesta tanto por ... nisiquiera se por que esta tan molesto conmigo, y la situación me pone algo incomodo.

**-¿Te has quedado sordo con tanto grito que te da tu novia?, te dije que me pasaras el limpiavidrios** – me dijo con el mismo tono borde que había utilizado anteriormente.

Sólo me limité a mirarlo unos segundos, tomar el limpiavidrios que estaba a mi lado y extenderlo hacia el con una sonrisa, esperando que aquello arreglara su aparente enojo conmigo. Cuando éramos niños siempre que Hao se molestaba conmigo yo le sonreía y como si fuera magia, todo el enojo conmigo desaparecía.

Pero ahora mi infalible técnica no dio resultados; él siquiera desvió sus ojos hacia los míos, no hubo contacto visual, nada.

Sólo estiró su mano y me quito la botella con brusquedad.

Aquello me dejo algo helado, nunca lo había visto así, ni a los seis años ni ahora en estos meses que hemos convivido juntos, nunca; y su reacción me dolió, me sentí culpable por eso y un grandísimo tonto porque me estaba quejando por algo que yo mismo había provocado.

Sólo lo quede viendo, sintiendo como algo dentro de mi pecho se contraía molestándome. Mordí mi labio inferior, tenía que arreglar esta situación o aquella molestia que seguía en mi pecho no se iría en algún tiempo más.

-**¿Te pasa algo?** – mi tono de voz debe de haber sonado muy extraño a pesar de que intenté manejarlo, porque Hao por primera vez volteó a mirarme a los ojos.

Y nuevamente su mirada me quemó.

-**No ... ¿qué podría pasarme?, o mejor dicho, ¿debería pasarme algo?** – su mirada quemaba y me penetraba, era como su no pudiera esconderle nada, como si supiera con solo mirarlo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, como si sus ojos se colaran por mi mente haciéndola suya. Aquellos ojos idénticos a los míos me ponían nervioso. Su voz sonaba rencorosa.

-**No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto ...** – dude – **estás actuando extraño, tú no eres así** – y me decidí por decírselo, aunque las palabras me rompían la garganta cada vez que salían.

**-¿Y que sabes tú acerca de cómo soy yo? No me has visto en años, así que no creas saber todo de mi sólo porque eres mi gemelo, hasta ahora somos como simples desconocidos, nada más** – su tono era hiriente, cargado de resentimiento. Yo no pude hacer más que abrir los ojos y desviar la mirada. Mi hermano no era así, nunca lo fue ... pero probablemente tenía razón, yo no se nada acerca de el y he pretendido todo este tiempo saberlo. Aquello me dolió.

**-...Disculpa**. – Con eso me había dejado claro todo, sentí que con esas palabras me había querido decir que no quería nada conmigo y que cualquier tipo de acercamiento era en vano ... y que si estaba aquí era sólo por orden de mi padre.

Un incomodo silencio se formó en la sala y el ambiente ya antes tenso se volvió aún peor. Cada uno siguió haciendo sus cosas sin miradas cruzadas ni palabras entrelazadas. Yo no quería hablar ya que con sus últimas palabras no me habían quedado más ganas de hacerlo. Si no quería nada conmigo lo mejor sería dejarlo, aunque yo no era muy partidario de esa solución.

-**Yoh ...** – Y fue el quien rompió ese gélido silencio, con ahora su suave voz **– no malentiendas lo que te acabo de decir, es solo que ...** – dudó, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto en el vació que no fueran mis ojos – **esto también es difícil para mi y aún no he aceptado algunas cosas ... que debería aceptar ya. **– lo último fue casi un susurro, que no habría escuchado a no ser que mi atención hubiese estado sólo en el y sus palabras.

Le quede viendo con una pequeña sonrisa; Para mi eso había sido como una disculpa, claro, a su manera, pero viniendo de el era mucho. Y yo se lo agradecía mucho.

-**Está bien, yo no soy el que está enojado como un niño pequeño** – reí levemente y el me acompañó en el gesto, haciendo un gracioso mohín simulando su enojo.

-**Yoh baka** – aquello fue acompañado por un pequeño golpe que me dio en el hombro al acercarse un poco más a mi, el que yo también le respondo, comenzando con una infantil pelea como su fuéramos unos niños. Una sensación agradable me embargó y sentí como aquella opresión en mi pecho desaparecía de a poco, mientras peleábamos.

En uno de los tantos movimientos que hicimos, yo resbalé con el trapo húmedo con el que estaba limpiando el vidrio y para no caer me agarre de lo primero que vi. El cabello de Hao.

Al tirar de el, Hao avanzó unos pasos para no caer, pero tropezó con la escoba que también estaba botada, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al sofá. Al caer de espaldas sentí un gran peso sobre mi y algo con un aroma a cacao rozarme la nariz, haciéndome cosquillas. Por los nervios del impacto había cerrado los ojos, y al abrirlos me di cuanta que aquello de tan buen aroma eran los cabellos de Hao – los que tenía enredados entre mis dedos – y que aquel bulto sobre mi era el mismo, quien tenia su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, con sus ojos fijos en los míos y los labios entreabiertos, respirando agitadamente y con algo rojizo en sus mejillas ... ¿estaba sonrojado?.

Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, el tenía su rodilla entre mis piernas y su mano izquierda se sostenía firmemente del respaldo del sofá, mientras que su antebrazo derecho estaba justo al lado de mi rostro, haciendo que nuestros alientos se mezclaran. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra mi piel, acelerados, la temperatura de su piel inundándome, llenándome de su calor. Y su aroma, aquel aroma a cacao me llenaba por completo.

Por un minuto no supe donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Éramos como uno solo.

Hao no dejaba de mirarme y aquella mirada me quemaba por dentro, aquel roce entre nosotros quemaba, pero no era algo doloroso. Era algo agradable.  
De a poco sentí como su rostro se acercaba aún más al mío, al tiempo que compartíamos el aire y nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Sentí su nariz rozar a la mía, sus largos cabellos entregarme leves cosquillas en el rostro. Mis ojos quemaban por no haber pestañado ni una sola vez al tratar de sostener su mirada y mis labios estaban entreabiertos intentando captar algo más de aire. Tenía la mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada, sólo me dejaba llevar por su esencia, que era tan envolvente al punto de no poder dejarme razonar con claridad, dejándome ciego, sólo pudiendo ver sus ojos, tan oscuros como los míos.

Quería hablar, quería articular algo sólo para poder salir de aquel hipnotismo, pero me era realmente difícil. Tomé aire y abrí la boca – **Hao ... **– mis palabras fueron cortadas por un fino dedo sobre mi boca, callando cualquier otra palabra que fuera a decir

-**Cállate** – fue como una orden, con una voz aterciopelada y sensual, sus ojos habían cambiado de la confusión a la malicia y tenía una media sonrisa cruzando sus labios **– no seas inoportuno y cállate **– se acerco rozando mis labios con los suyos, dirigiéndolos luego hasta mi oído en donde sentí algo húmedo y un escalofrío me recorrió. Mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba empezando a hacer más calor, ¿o es idea mía?

Sentía su aliento cerca de mi, abanicando mi cuello con suavidad y haciéndome estremecer. Estaba cediendo, sólo me estaba dejando llevar por el y sus carisias sobre mi, por su aroma y por el sonido de su voz contra mi oídos, aquella voz como de terciopelo, rasposa, grave y suave a la vez.

-**Yoh, Hao, donde carajo están!**

De pronto una voz me sacó de toda mi ensoñación.

Hao se separó bruscamente de mi, llegando a empujarme un poco y se dio la media vuelta para quedar mirando a la ventana, se arregló un poco el cabello y se cruzó de brazos. En ningún minuto me miró.  
Yo aún sonrojado miré de quien provenía esa vocecita un tanto molesta de hace poco, levantándome y parándome a un lado del sofá donde minutos antes había estado recostado y vi, parada en la puerta, a una chica de largo cabello grisáceo y de grandes ojos carmesí, mirándome con una sonrisa, al parecer no había notado la "escenita" de hace unos segundos que tenía con Hao.

**-¿Jeanne? – **pregunté algo inseguro, pero si no era ella...¿entonces quien?

-**Veo que me recuerdas Yoh ¿cómo has estado?** – me dijo de una manera calmada, tenía un aura de tranquilidad muy agradable

-**Pues...**

-**Aquí estaban, los estaba buscando par de tontos** – interrumpió Anna entrando – **Jeanne, el es Hao, el gemelo de Yoh, Hao, ella es Jeanne, mi prima** – hizo algunos movimientos con las manos señalando a cada uno con desinterés

Ella le quedo viendo un par de segundos, sin articular palabra alguna, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Hao se volteo, captando su mirada, quien también la observo por unos segundos, apretando los labios

**-¿Qué tanto me ves niña?**

En ese minuto los ojos carmesí de la chica tomaron un brillo...bastante extraño a mi parecer, y se quedó unos segundos más en silencio. Luego sonrió.

-**No es nada, sólo creí que ya nos conocíamos **– sus ojos no se despejaban de los de Hao.

-**Pues no lo creo, así que no me mires tanto** – le dijo con un aire de superioridad, a lo que ella solo volvió a sonreír.

-**Si, creo que me equivoque ... debo de haberte confundido con otra persona** – su semblante no cambio ante el ácido comentario de mi gemelo, es más, su pequeña sonrisa se ensancho un poco más, y sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño.

Miré a Hao unos segundos, quien también la veía a ella, escrutándola de pies a cabeza. Arrugo un poco el seño y desvió la mirada segundos después de haberlo visto; ahora su semblante era algo confuso, como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo.

-**Hao, ayúdala a llevar sus maletas a la habitación de huéspedes** – sentenció Anna, a lo que Hao solo la observo con cara de odio.

Se arreglo la coleta que tenía hecha, suspiró con pesadez y volvió a mirar a Anna con una sonrisa irónica.

-**Seguro cuñadita, con gusto** – contestó con la misma ironía antes mostrada, pasando por mi lado dándome una corta mirada, tomando las maletas de Jeanne y llevándolas a la habitación mientras ella lo seguía por detrás.

Anna suspiro levemente, tirando su cabello hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, segundos después fijo su negra mirada sobre mi.

-**a todo esto...**

-**mmm?** – me limité a mirarla interrogante.

-**Yoh, tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados**

**-Lista de invitados? **– pregunté algo confundido

-**No seas tonto, la de la boda... – **me dijo Anna con un tono de voz algo extraño. Había olvidado por completo que me iba a casar...con Anna, desde que Hao llegó, todo había estado demasiado confuso en mi cabeza.

Desvié la mirada al piso algo contrariado, pero al instante volví a clavarla sobre ella, con una sonrisa. No era justo que ella sufriera por mi.

-**Seguro** – le dije sonriéndole, tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, y al parecer me salió bastante bien.

-**y bien, que esperas...** – dijo caminando hacia el corredor, por lo cual supuse que iba a su habitación – **camina**

-**Sí Annita** – le dije caminando junto a ella, porqué yo, el muy estúpido, me quede parado mirándola por detrás.

Anna era hermosa, tenía un aura y una personalidad única, y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, que a pesar de todo siempre se mostraba tal cual era, sin importar las consecuencias. Era una mujer real y natural y no se dejaba envolver por mascaras.  
Aunque cuando nos conocimos en la escuela ella era totalmente diferente, no se expresaba abiertamente, pero con el tiempo, cuando comenzamos a conocernos mejor ella me mostró todo lo que ahora es, para después comenzar nuestra relación.

Ya en su cuarto cerro la puerta y sacó una libretita con un lápiz, sentándose en una silla al lado de la ventada, mirándome tranquilamente, como esperando, pero yo ... no sabía que decirle. De pronto Anna rompió el silencio.

-**Tu abuela quiere que sea algo grande...no quiere que el matrimonio de su nieto sea algo sencillo **– nunca me gustó que mis abuelos se metieran en mi vida. A mis padres siempre los criticaron mucho por el estilo de vida que llevaban y por el hecho de ser nosotros las supuestas "víctimas" de todo el asunto, ya que por ser mi padre un karateka mundialmente destacado y mi madre una artista de renombre, no teníamos ni una casa estable, ni una vida, amigos, escuela o simplemente una ciudad, lo que mis abuelos siempre cuestionaron. Bueno, no quiere decir que los odie, pero..., para que hacerme de más problemas, además no me gusta pelear.

-**Entonces que así sea **– le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro, además... probablemente Anna también quiera algo lujoso, y no quiero decepcionarla. Yo le prometí una vida lujosa, llena de comodidades y es precisamente eso lo que quiero darle.

Ella solo se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada azabache de mi, para posarla en la libreta y el lápiz que tenía en sus manos, y soltar un suave susurro.

**-¿vas a invitar a tus amigos?**

**-¿a mis amigos?, ¿te refieres a los de la escuela?** – la pregunta me sorprendió un poco, que yo sepa a Anna nunca le cayeron de maravilla, claro, a excepción de Ren, que primero fue amigo de ella, y por eso lo conocí, además, desde que salimos de la escuela que no los veo.

-**Sí ... se llevaban muy bien** – dijo desinteresadamente, restándole importancia al asunto.

-**Pues... claro!** – no pude evitar alegrarme al pensar que los iba a volver a ver, mal que mal, éramos como hermanos. Cuando por fin decidí que quería estar en un lugar y establecerme sólo, lo que por cierto fue a muy corta edad; si no mal recuerdo a los dieciséis, los conocí a ellos en la escuela en la que mis abuelos decidieron matricularme. Con ellos pasé tres años, hasta graduarme y luego no los volví a ver – **solo los tengo que llamar y decirles, además así Hao los puede conocer... **– me detuve en seco al decir eso...de nuevo pensando en Hao ... Hao, Hao, Hao, todo el día el, estoy comenzando a pensar que esto ya se está volviendo enfermizo. Noté la mirada extrañada de Anna al ver que no hablaba, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza - **...y claro, Jeanne también!** – creo que mi alegría fue demasiado fingida, porque Anna solo me miro con cara de "loco"

-**Claro, lo que digas...**

_Fin Povs Yoh  
_:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dejó la maleta sobre un escritorio que daba hacia la ventana, arreglándose unos mechones de cabello rebeldes que se habían escapado de su coleta, se volteó a mirara a la chica de ojos carmesí que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No se había percatado antes, pero aquella muchacha era bastante atractiva, llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido escocés gris hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, que hacía juego con su cabello ondulado. Hace unos minutos en el comedor, cuando aquella extraña chica había dicho que le conocía, dudó por un momento, y ahora que la veía con más detenimiento la duda de si la conocía de algún lugar o no, volvía a rondarle los pensamientos.

Suspiró, dejando de lado sus estúpidas cavilaciones.

-**Bueno, ya te ayudé con tu maleta, así que adiós** – cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación una helada mano sujetó su muñeca, haciéndolo voltear, para ver a aquella chica sujetándolo – **¿y ahora qué?, ¿tienes más maletas abajo que quieres que te traiga? **– simuló amabilidad, pero los dos en aquella habitación sabían que aquel tono era netamente irónico.

-**Ya deja de fingir Hao Asakura** – su tono de voz era extraño, pero en su rostro no desaparecía aquella sonrisa que ya comenzaba a molestar al Asakura. Este solo arrugo el seño.

-**De que me hablas niña, te acabo de conocer y no tienes derecho ni de tocarme** – hablo con su habitual tono de superioridad, zafándose del agarre de la chica de ojos escarlata.

-**Realmente sí nos conocemos y ya te he tocado un par de veces más ... aunque no sólo la muñeca debo decir** – aquello fue acompañado por una sonrisa maliciosa.

-**Estás loca, no te conozco **– El Asakura apoyo sus manos en sus caderas, mirándola de una manera algo despectiva, aunque con algo de duda en sus ojos ... Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella chica realmente tenía un parecido a ...

**-Soy la ex novia de tu supuesto noviecito, con la que te revolcabas cuando el te aburría, idiota –** aquella afirmación logró que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal y logró recordar. Esa Jeanne ... la ex novia de Lyserg, con la que le fue infiel tantas veces ... pero en ese entonces ella era muy distinta a lo que veía ahora, su cabello era más corto y liso, también más oscuro, era algo más baja y levemente más morena, sin contar que usaba vestidos anchos hasta los talones y no le habría dicho idiota nunca.

Se quedo un momento en silencio, contemplándola de pies a cabeza. Había tenido una evolución bastante buena.

-**Pues debo decirte que has cambiando bastante señorita justicia, por eso no te reconocí – **recordaba perfectamente aquel ideal de un mundo mejor que siempre tubo en la facultad, y que probablemente hasta ahora seguía teniendo – **como es de pequeño este maldito mundo, ¿no crees?** – aquello fue dicho con algo de gracia, y esque la situación era bastante extraña ... encontrarse con ella luego de algunos años era extraño.

-**Concuerdo contigo Asakura, no creí que te volviera a ver de nuevo y menos aquí** – caminó lentamente hasta el futón, sentándose y viéndolo con una aparente sonrisa inocente, que para Hao era totalmente lo contrario. Había podido conocerla un poco en el tiempo en que se involucraron más allá de una simple "amistad" – aunque nisiquiera eso era y los dos lo tenían bastante claro, simplemente tenían sexo de vez en cuando, cuando al Asakura le apetecía – y sabía a la perfección que aquella aparente inocencia no era más que un método bastante efectivo para manipular a las personas, pero que con él no había resultado nunca, probablemente por el hecho de que él manipulaba mejor las cosas.

Suspiro pesadamente, apoyando la espalda en la pared, quedando al frente de la muchacha, de brazos cruzados, viéndola. Le incomodaba la idea de tener que verla a diario.

La chica se arreglo el cabello, haciéndolo para un lado, al tiempo que hablaba tranquilamente – **De todos modos me agrada la idea, ahora vamos a poder estar juntos todo el día, ¿no cariño? – **aquello fue con un tono irónico, pero aún así los ojos carmesí tomaron un brillo extraño, que no le gustó para nada al Asakura.

-**No creas que sólo porque nos encontramos aquí va a ser todo más bonito y seremos como una parejita feliz, porque no es así. Nunca lo fuimos y nuca lo vamos a se tampoco. Cuando te dije que estaba aburrido de ti y que no quería nada contigo lo dije enserio, así que no te imagines utopías –** aquello lo dijo de una manera tan natural que el gesto aparentemente feliz que tenía la muchacha en su rostro se esfumó por uno de molestia. Hao solo rió.

-**Eres un idiota, por tu culpa terminé con Lyserg, así que me la debes **– su mirada transmitía odio, pero eso no le hizo ni cosquillas al pelilargo.

-**Yo no te debo absolutamente nada. Si Lyserg te dejó por mi es porque yo soy mucho mejor que tu, pero yo no lo obligue, el lo hizo porque quiso – **sonrió con vehemencia y superioridad – **y si yo me acosté contigo fue sólo porque me diste algo de pena, tu eres la que debería darme las gracias por eso ... –** ahora la sonrisa se volvió una risa, casi carcajada – **y si crees que sentí alguna vez algo por ti, déjame decirte que te equivocaste. Tú para mi no significas nada. – **todas aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de Hao fueron tan frías, insensibles ... cualquier persona normal dudaría si este hombre tenía corazón o cualquier atisbo de alma.

De la boca de Jeanne no salió palabra alguna, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y sus manos apretaban las sábanas del futón bajo ella. Se mordía los labios para no llorar. No dejaría que aquel ser tan despreciable la viera así de vulnerable, no podía permitírselo.

Una nueva risa salió del Asakura, pero ahora algo más baja. Jeanne sintió sus pasos alejándose, hasta llegar a la puerta – **Ahora te dejo sola para que llores tranquila –** seguido de esto, escuchó el abrirse de la puerta y cerrarse con fuerza. Sólo ahí dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

– **Maldito Hao .. **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Genial, ahora estaba cansado y molesto por culpa de esa chiquilla odiosa.

Sabía muy bien que todas aquellas palabras que le había dicho hace unos segundos habían sido demasiado para ella; a pesar de que aparentara ser una mujer fuerte eso no podía soportarlo. Sabía que su punto débil era el, que tenía una obsesión insana con su persona, pero Hao Asakura nunca fue un hombre con mucha paciencia y esto lo demostraba.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie ahora, menos con aquel gemelo suyo que le alborotaba las hormonas de una manera impresionante. Luego del incidente en el comedor la última cosa que quería hacer era verlo.

Se dirigió a su habitación , tomo una chaqueta que ponerse sobre la delgada sudadera negra que traía ahora, su teléfono celular y partió hacia fuera, dando otro portazo a la puerta de entrada.

Si seguía así iba a destruir todas las puertas de la pensión.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Anna pegó un pequeño saltito al escuchar el segundo estruendo de la puerta cerrándose. Definitivamente si escuchaba otro de esos su cordura y paciencia se irían muy lejos de aquí. Anna no hizo más que suspirar cansada y poner sus manos en su cintura con una expresión cansada, pero no tardó demasiado en volver a adoptar ese porte frío de siempre.

-**Bueno... ¿en que estábamos?**

**-La lista Annita**

**-Claro... – **una breve pausa para agregar después – **yo tengo el número de Ren... los demás ya veré como conseguirlos**

-**Creo que yo aún tengo un número de Manta... – **_se_cruzó de brazos mirando hacia el techo, en una posición de hombre pensativo y agregó** – así que no me costará mucho contactarme con el** – Hablo con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro, Anna solo lo vio unos minutos y agrego en un tono más bajo.

-**Bueno... entonces llámalo** – luego de eso, salió de la habitación dejándole solo.

_Povs Yoh_

Suspiro al ver la habitación algo desordenada por la poca dedicación de la limpieza de hoy en la mañana

Probablemente los portazos de hace un rato fueron por Hao, no es muy difícil averiguarlo meditando en la actitud que ha tenido todo el día. Probablemente debe de haber salido a dar algún paseo, lo único que me pregunto ahora es si estará bien. Suspiro.

-**No debo preocuparme tanto, el ya se sabe cuidar solo – **Es cierto, Hao ya no es un niño, y aunque lo fuera ... siempre supo cuidarse muy bien, y ahora creo que la situación debe ser la misma. Me siento como su madre.

Salí de la habitación con la idea de darme un baño, olía a limpiavidrios mezclado con cera para limpiar muebles por el trabajo que Anna nos había dado antes, y ese olor no es del todo agradable, además, un baño caliente no le hace mal a nadie.

Entré al baño con una toalla y ropa limpia en las manos, la deje en un rincón y abrí la llave para entrar a la regadera, un escalofrío por el contacto de las gotas con mi piel, seguido de una sensación de relajo. Comencé a entonar una canción que traía pegada desde hace días mientras me jabonaba el cuerpo e inconscientemente, pensaba en mi matrimonio.

Veintitrés años, nada más que veintitrés años y ya me iba a casar. Quiero a Anna, desde que la conocí me atrajo de una manera algo extraña, pero... ¿casarme? ¿Y si no resulta? ...siempre me he mostrado relajado ante el tema, y es que, ese pensamiento vino a mi cabeza últimamente, no sé en que minuto, de lo único que estoy algo seguro es que cuando Hao llegó a mi vida, comencé a confundirme notablemente.

Es extraño ver la imagen del Yoh de antes y compararla con el Yoh de ahora, casi un hombre, comprometido. Una persona independiente.

Salgo de la ducha, aún cantando suavemente esa melodía del último disco que sacó Bob y paso la toalla por mis brazos, pecho, piernas ... sacando todas las gotas de agua tranquilamente. Tomo el pantalón azul de tela y me lo pongo, al igual que la playera blanca con mangas cortas, todo con movimientos lentos. Siempre he pensado que no tiene caso hacer las cosas tan rápido, porqué, quizás, después va a llagar un momento en el que no vas a tener nada más que hacer, porque como hiciste todo tan rápido antes, se te acabaron todas las cosas por hacer.

Río levemente por mis propias ideas y sigo vistiéndome con tranquilidad. Al terminar abro la ventana del baño para dejar salir el vapor, y salgo con la idea de buscar el número de Manta para llamarle, sé que está en Canadá estudiando por una beca que se ganó, así que mientras más rápido lo llame, más posibilidades hay de que pueda venir.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer mis días de colegial... sin duda esa fue la mejor época de mi vida, ahí conocí a los chicos y a Anna; a pesar de que la comunicación ya no sea tan frecuente como antes, creo que son lo más valioso que tengo, claro, sin contar a mi familia. De pequeño nunca tuve muchos amigos, debido a que mis padres viajaban demasiado por el trabajo, y nunca estuve en una ciudad más de dos meses, por ende, me cambiaban de escuela cada dos por tres.

De uno u otra forma eso me hizo mirar siempre en alto a la vida. Siempre creí que todo ocurría porque en algún momento llegaríamos a algo mejor, a algo que siempre fue para mi, destinado para mi, fue por eso que siempre sonrío. Si estoy aquí es por algo y no hay por que amargarse.

Cuando mis padres – y por supuesto yo – creyeron que ya era lo suficiente maduro como para vivir solo en esta pensión que era de la familia y estaba sin uso, me trasladaron a mi antigua escuela, a la primera en la que asistí y claramente, ahí todo fue distinto... mucho mejor.

Ya no eran amigos imaginarios con los que hablaba, como cuando era más pequeño, eran reales, y los mejores que uno puede tener en la vida.

-**Pero que buenos tiempos aquellos... **– río un poco al recordar aquellos tiempos, cuando hacíamos idioteces en la escuela con todos.

Salí del baño cargando las toallas sucias con mi ropa, arreglándome el cabello. Al pasar por la habitación de Anna, escuche su voz... me pareció algo extraño que hablara consigo misma así que, aunque no acostumbro mucho a hacer estas cosas...bien, bien, la curiosidad me mato, quería saber que tanto decía, así que me quede de espalda a la pared, tratando de escuchar algo mejor su, supuestamente monologo, por la puerta entreabierta.

-**Me alegra que puedas venir... hace bastante tiempo que no hablamos ... **– su voz susurrante me dejó aún con más dudas... su tono no era como siempre... tenía más sentimiento, y al parecer, no hablaba sola como pensaba... hablaba por el celular – **Sí, sí ... bien, suficiente, eso lo hablaremos aquí después... si, adiós.**

Luego, supuse que cortó por el sonido de la tecla, suspiro y creo se levanto, dirigiéndose a la puerta y yo, obviamente no me iba a quedar ahí para que me matara por escuchar una conversación que definitivamente no debía oír, por lo que lo más cauteloso posible, me moví hasta la cocina y disimuladamente abrí el refrigerador... buscando un no-sé-que, para un no-se-cuanto.

En eso apareció Anna, con su típico porte frío y me vio con desinterés.

**-¿Qué tanto buscas? **– se me heló la espalda.

**-¿Eh?, ah, busco una naranja que creo dejé por aquí, jeje... ¿no la has visto? – **le sonreí lo más naturalmente que pude, esperando su respuesta.

-**Baka, las naranjas están en la mesa **– me hablo con los brazos cruzados y viendo fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos para, posteriormente, ir hasta el sofá, prender la televisión y ver una de sus interminables telenovelas..

-**Que despistado** – reí con nerviosismo – **gracias Annita** – luego le sonreí para ir a sentarme a la mesa, cerca de ella, viéndola de reojo.

Realmente esa conversación me dejo algo intrigado... ¿A quien le tendrá tanto cariño Anna como para hablarle así?. Soy despistado, sí, pero no tonto como para no notar eso...

Pero bueno...eso ya lo averiguaré luego de comer mi naranja y llamar a Manta.

Continuará...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ame con toda mi alma esta capitulo xD Es que Hao es tan malo! Y disculpen por el retraso, es que a sido una semana atareada. Bueno, aquí hubo un leve acercamiento y falta poco para el tan esperado beso, pero no adelantare nada xD Apareció Jeanne! Su personalidad es bastante Ooc, pero esto quería para la historia, sacar su lado malvado, no tan de chica buena… espero que sea de su agrado. Si Yoh a veces habla como "chico demasiado maduro" es porque hay que pensar que ha crecido, pero eso no quita que siga siendo un despistado, por lo que si sigue muy Ooc háganmelo saber e intentare arreglarlo!

PREGUNTA!

¿quieren más parejas? O.o yo personalmente no tengo ningún problema en poner más...pero depende de ustedes, quiero sugerencias, díganme si quisieran alguna cosa en especial...si?

Espero que dejen Reviws, que son como mi alimento! xD


	5. Celos

Muchísimas gracias a **Mitsuki Asakura** y a **Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime****, **las dos son un amor de persona y les agradezco eternamente el leer! DISCLAMER: SK no es mío, es de Hiroyuki Takei, con todos sus personajes incluidos y esto yo definitivamente no lo hago con fines de lucro. ADVERTENCA: Yaoi, incesto... ya lo he dicho antes. ME GUSTAS TU

Capítulo 5: Celos

Un corto suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras arreglaba un par de mechones de su largo cabello. Miraba al cielo tranquilamente sentado debajo de un pequeño árbol que daba la suficiente sombra como para cubrirlo completamente; había llegado a ese pacifico río luego de caminar un par de kilómetros. Pues claro, el era una persona con paciencia, pero no con tanta como para soportar tanto en un solo maldito día y ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por tanto griterío.

Otro pequeño suspiro salió de su boca pero ahora más cargado de cansancio y molestia. Desde que había llegado a la pensión Asakura su vida era un completo remolino de cosas y aunque toda su vida y hasta cuando dormía aparentaba que nada de eso le importaba como para ocupar espacio en su valiosa mente y pensamientos, esto ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Él, el gran Hao Asakura estaba siendo invadido por un maldito problema sentimental y aún peor, por su jodido hermano.

Otro suspiro salió de su boca, este ahora con algo de amargura. Y es que nunca antes le había pasado algo así, nunca antes se había sentido así de complicado por un asunto que implicara al hemisferio derecho de su cerebro, por ende, cualquier cosa que fuera de nivel "emocional" para él era una completa estupidez, perdida de tiempo y de masa cerebral.

Ni siquiera cuando había asumido su bisexualidad hace un par de años atrás se había complicado tanto, de hecho había sido una situación medianamente fácil, si lo asociaba con el hecho de que a su padre lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer le importaba un rábano, y el día en que le reveló sus preferencias sexuales sólo le dijo: _"con razón te dejaste el cabello tan largo"_ entonces definitivamente esta si que era una situación un tanto más complicada. Se echó para atrás, apoyando así su espalda en el césped sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Últimamente pensaba que tal vez lo mejor sería volver a New York y así todo este asunto de las confusiones emocionales quedaría congelado, se olvidaría de Yoh, regresaría a New York, probablemente también regresaría con su ex novio sólo para no sentirse tan sólo, volvería a tocar en su pequeña banda y volvería a su rutina de no ser nadie importante en la vida, olvidaría esa sonrisa que lo traía tan embobado estas ultimas semanas, esas largas conversaciones que tenían por las noches antes de dormir, ese aroma fresco que desprendían sus ropas ... no, no podía hacer eso o más bien no quería hacer eso, no quería olvidarse de Yoh de nuevo sabiendo que un vacío quedaría ahí sin llenarse ... de nuevo. Y tampoco podía hacerle eso a Yoh, porque sabía muy bien que aquel clon suyo no tenía intenciones de dejar que esa pequeña cercanía que habían ganado se esfumara como el viento tan sencillamente.

El único problema era que la cercanía que quería Hao, no era precisamente la que su gemelo tenía en mente.

A Yoh le gustaba estar con el, eso lo tenía claro, porque el mismo lo demostraba con sus acciones y con sus palabras y a Hao le encantaba eso, aunque no se lo dijera tan abiertamente, pero sabía que su gemelo lo entendía, porque ese lenguaje que tenían no era solo a base de palabras, sino más que nada de acciones, miradas, roces y pequeñas sonrisas.

Por eso aquel incidente de la mañana lo había dejado tan confuso. Estaba seguro de haber notado una mirada extraña por parte de Yoh, una mirada confusa y podría arriesgarse a decir que tenía algo de deseo.

El pelilargo se mordió el labio inferior al recordarlo y un pequeñísimo escalofrío subió por su espalda; el sentirse tan cerca de su hermano, sentir su calor y las palpitaciones de su corazón al entrecerrar sus ojos esperando ese "algo" casi lo mata, ya que Hao sabía – estaba seguro- que si aquella novia gritona de Yoh no hubiera entrado en la habitación, el habría terminado haciendo quien sabe que cosa con aquel ser tan exquisito como lo es su hermano, porque, para ser sincero, las ganas no le faltaban, y eso era lo que le preocupaba y molestaba a gran Hao Asakura, que alguien como lo era su hermanito le moviera tanto el piso como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos, y sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Soltó con pesadez otro suspiro, apoyando su frente en su mano derecha, mirando hacia aquel tranquilo río a sus pies, metiendo la otra mano al bolsillo y sacando su celular para buscar el número de cierto amigo suyo capaz de hacer el papel de su terapeuta tratándose de estas cosas.

-**Yoh baka, me estas desquiciando.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estaba sentado en el patio delantero de su casa mirando el cielo. Le gustaba ese lugar, le gustaba esa tranquilidad que sentía siempre que estaba ahí mirando la grandeza que se encontraba sobre el.

Se sentía tan pequeño, tan insignificante cuando miraba ese cielo y una sensación de tranquilidad y paz se apoderaba de todo su ser, por lo que no podía reprimir esas sonrisitas al sentarse a pensar en aquel lugar, a veces con algún cd de Bob acompañándolo o simplemente el y sus pensamientos.

Luego de llamar a Horokeu hace un rato, estaba algo más tranquilo, ya que el número que anteriormente tenía Manta estaba fuera de servicio y casualmente se había encontrado con el número de Horo en una antigua libreta roja que guardaba desde la escuela y para su suerte el número que tenía de el, seguía disponible.

Cuando Yoh le comunicó que "finalmente" se casaría con Anna, el Ainu casi muere de un ataque cardiaco y lo único que se escucho después fueron sus gritos histéricos al preguntarle si ya tenía al padrino, lo que le causó mayor gracia al Asakura.

FB:*

_-N__**o me la puedo creer Yoh, ¿enserio que te casas en tres meses? **__– la voz entre feliz, sorprendido e hiperventilada que resonaba del otro lado del auricular le hacía bastante gracia. El pensar que con Horo no se veían desde la escuela le hacía bastante ilusión.  
_

_-__**Enserio Horo, para eso es que te llamo, porque quiero que vengas**__ – una risita no puedo dejar de salir de sus despreocupados labios, lo que más anhelaba de todo este asunto era poder volver a ve sus amigos, con los que tantos momentos importantes vivió – __**no te es mucho problema venir, ¿verdad?**__  
_

_-__**Pues, trabajo todos los días aquí en el campo pero de todos modos me puedo tomar estos tres meses, además eh acumulado todas mis vacaciones, así que no me harán muchos problemas.  
**_

_-__**Me alegro de oír eso**__ –dijo en su habitual tono calmado el Asakura – __**a parte de la familia, eres al primero que se lo digo **__– al minuto se le vino a la mente un pelilargo con una sonrisa de superioridad marcada en su rostro y sintió una muy leve puntada en su estomago al recordarse a si mismo que aquel muchacho era parte de su familia, por lo que intento seguir hablando de otra cosa – __**ah! y Annita creo que quedo en llamar a Ren.**__  
_

-**Ah ... en-entonces nos veremos todos, ¿no Yoh?** – le pareció que la voz de su peliazul amigo se había apagado un poco y que un leve tartamudeo se había apoderado de su voz seguido por una muy mal fingida risa; quiso preguntar por que, pero supuso que aquella reacción era debido a ese nombre chino que acababa de mencionar.

_-__**Claro Horo ...**__ – una risita, ahora de incomodidad salió de su boca, no le gustaba hacer sentir incomoda a la gente y era precisamente eso lo que había logrado con ese comentario –__** Bueno... ya tienes mi número, así que solo avísame cuando es que vendrás y aquí te arreglamos una habitación con Pilika, no te preocupes por el especio y esas cosas, ya sabes que la pensión es bastante grande  
**_

-**Seguro Yoh, te llamo dentro de la semana para confirmar** – la voz del Ainu ya sonaba algo más normal, pero aún así seguía apagada y tal vez algo melancólica.

FB:*

Aquella conversación le había alegrado notablemente el día. Horokeu había sido lo más cercano que tuvo a un "mejor amigo" después de Manta, por lo que el hecho de volver a escucharlo y saber que estaba bien era algo que le dejó una sensación de armonía muy agradable.

En la corta conversación que habían tenido se entero de que trabajaba en el campo de su padre, como heredero de todas sus fortunas cuando el había muerto el año pasado por un ataque cardiaco, encargándose también de la educación de su hermana Pilika quien a sus dieciocho años de edad cursaba primer año de educación parvularia en una buena universidad de Hokaido, donde se habían establecido hace un par de años.

De su madre poco sabía, ya que al separarse de su padre hace ya casi tres años había perdido total comunicación con ellos, lo que afectó más a Pilika en su tiempo, ahora eso ya lo tenía superado.

Horo siempre se había esforzado mucho para poder lograr ser alguien en la vida, por lo que saber que ahora estaba viviendo tranquilamente con su hermana, trabajando en algo que siempre le gustó, era grato.

No quiso preguntarle acerca de su vida amorosa. Sabía que ese era un tema delicado para el.

Desde la escuela que ya no se hablaba de eso; era una especie de secreto a voces que a Horo no le agradaba hablar acerca de cierta relación que tuvo con cierto chino violáceo y que acabó de una mala manera, sin que ninguno de sus amigos supiera con certeza nunca los detalles de aquella ruptura tan repentina.

Por supuesto que había intentado preguntarle un par de veces a Anna si sabía algo al respecto, siendo ella la más cercana entre todos al chino misterioso, pero esta nunca le dijo nada, aunque lo que Yoh no entendía era si no lo decía por discreción y lealtad hacia Ren o simplemente porque su condición de espectadora era la misma que tenían sus amigos.

Aunque tratándose de Ren, lo más probable era que ni Anna lo supiera.

De Ren no había mucho que decir; por lo que sabía luego de terminar la escuela se había ido a China a administrar los negocios de la familia Tao que su padre quería que siguiera. Tenían una empresa familiar desde hace años, que había perdurado por generaciones y por lo que sabía el padre de Ren tenía algo así como "_el futuro de su hijo menor ya planeado_", aunque a Yoh el escuchar que Ren había decidido volver a China a seguir precisamente aquel deseo de su padre le pareció bastante extraño – y por supuesto a sus amigos también – ya que por lo poco que sabían de las preferencias laborales a futuro de Ren, el seguir el negocio de su padre no era una de sus opciones.

Aunque según la poca información que tenía Anna de el, al parecer ya no estaba en China, sino que en otro país, en América, pero no sabía con exactitud donde ni que hacía ahí.

Definitivamente Ren era un completo misterio.

Y el único capaz de descifrar sus secretos había sido ese despistado peliazul.

Yoh suspiro cansadamente. Ese asunto de la relación de sus dos amigos era un completo problema, tanto así que le dolía la cabeza al pensar en ello. Si bien al comienzo de su relación nunca alumbraron nada de eso, dejándolo en total privacidad, tanto por ellos como por respeto hacia sus amigos, Horokeu había hablando con Yoh para contárselo, ya que al igual que el Asakura, ese peliazul lo consideraba como el mejor de todo su amigos, por lo que quiso compartir aquella intima relación que tenía con Ren, y así fue como los demás también se enteraron, pero ninguno nunca se entrometió mucho en aquel asunto, más que nada por respeto hacia la privacidad de los dos. A Yoh nunca le había gustado entrometerse en los problemas ajenos, porque tampoco le gustaba que se entrometieran en los propios, pero este asunto le preocupaba un poco. No por el pasado, sino por lo que vendría después.

Si Horo iba a venir se quedaría claramente aquí, pero suponía que Ren también vendría y también tendría que quedarse aquí. Y si ya la convivencia de esos dos era un asco en el pasado, ni pensar en como sería ahora. Aún sin conocer las causas de aquella ruptura tan brusca, el Asakura temía – o intuía – que si se volvían a encontrar no sería de la mejor de las formas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Imaginarse eso era espeluznante.

Resopló recordando los insultos que se soltaban generalmente cuando estaban juntos, en especial aquellos ácidos comentarios por parte del violáceo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el carácter de Ren era bastante parecido al carácter de cierto gemelo suyo que en este minuto estaba desaparecido.

Se estiro de espaldas en el piso de madera donde estaba sentado, con los brazos estirados. Ahora Anna estaba haciendo la cena, ayudada por Jeanne y el, ante no tener ninguna otra cosa que hacer vino hasta el jardín a pensar... e implícitamente a esperar a su hermano.

Hao había salido alrededor de las 11:40 y ya pasaban de las siete. Yoh había intentado esperarlo para el almuerzo, pero al ver que a las tres de la tarde aún no llegaba, su estomago no dio para más y guardo una porción en un tazón para el, creyendo que volvería pronto, pero pasaron las cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ni señales de aquel gemelo suyo.

Yoh ya comenzaba a preocuparse, no es que pensara que le había pasado algo, que lo hubieran asaltado o algo así, porque ya se había repetido un millón de veces que sabía cuidarse solo, lo que lo tenía preocupado era el hecho de no saber que era lo que le molestaba o preocupaba tanto al pelilargo que no pudiera contárselo, eso era lo que más le urgía a Yoh en esos momentos, no poder ayudarlo a solucionar un problema.

Ciertamente el incidente de la mañana lo había dejado algo helado y no tenía muchos ánimos de ver a su gemelo en esos momentos, pero tampoco era para que el otro Asakura se fuera por ocho horas sin avisar nada a nadie. Hao era un exagerado.

Comenzaba a levantarse del piso de madera para entrar a la casa, ya que el frío le heló el cuerpo, cuando volteo hacia la entrada y vio a una figura de cabello largo entrando lentamente, al parecer sin verlo aún.

Yoh se quedo en su lugar sin mover ni un solo músculo, esperando a que su gemelo notara su presencia. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan despejado... que el hecho de despertarlo de su ensoñación con su voz no le agradó del todo como para hacerlo y prefirió solo quedarse ahí a contemplarlo unos minutos. Le gustaba verlo así, tranquilo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el pelilargo notara su presencia. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a su clon parado viéndolo con una sonrisa e imitó el mismo gesto ante la idea de que probablemente Yoh lo hubiera estado esperando toda la tarde ahí, pese a que comenzaba a hacer frío.

-**¿Qué haces ahí parado?** – el pelilargo comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba su gemelo con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, hasta sentarse a sus pies - **¿tanto me extrañaste que no podías entrar hasta que yo llegara?**

Yoh rió levemente, volviendo a tomar su antigua posición al lado de su hermano. Un poco de frío no lo mataría –** No exageres, sólo estaba un poco preocupado por ti. Te fuiste sin avisar y no llegaste al almuerzo, ¿a dónde fuiste?**

-A** dar un paseito. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, nada más – **miró a Yoh tranquilamente, quien le miraba con una adorable expresión de reproche. Nadie en este mundo podría sentirse mal si le reprochaban con esa cara. Se echó a reír.

Yoh infló las mejillas frunciendo el seño con gracia – **Yo diría que un paseote. Estuviste fuera ocho horas Hao – **su voz trataba de sonar seria, pero era algo que no sabía controlar muy bien. Definitivamente Yoh no cambiaría nunca, pese a tener veintitrés años encima seguía comportándose como un niñito de siete.

-**Ya, no exageres, no es para tanto** – subió su mano derecha para despeinar los cabellos de su gemelo en un cariñoso gesto. Probablemente no se lo diría nunca, pero le gustaba que se preocupara por el. – **Estoy acostumbrado a pasarme mucho tiempo fuera, tampoco es que me fuera a morir Yoh, eres un exagerado** – rió con tranquilidad.

**-Bueno, discúlpame por preocuparme por ti** – sonrió cálidamente a Hao, logrando en este un leve – digamos, imperceptible – sonrojo. – **Supongo que debes de tener hambre, ¿no?**

**-Si, un poco... aunque podría aguantar más – **Hao se limitó a apoyar sus manos en el piso de madera y contemplar el cielo, en donde ya comenzaban a salir un par de estrellas.

-**Creo que tu tienes un problema, es imposible que ayas estado ocho horas fuera y no quieras comer **– comento pensativo el de cabellos cortos – **Si yo estuviera ese tempo fuera, creo que me desmayaría.**

Hao solo rió, tranquilo. Definitivamente su hermano no sabía lo que era vivir en ciudades tan grandes como New York **– Lo que pasa es que tu eres un debilucho, no como yo, que soy muy fuerte **– sonrió con sorna – **Estoy acostumbrado a pasar periodos largos sin comer. A veces en la facultad me quedaba con Ren o con Lyserg haciendo trabajos por toda la noche, o nos íbamos a casa a estudiar y nos concentrábamos en eso. Ahí la comida pasa a segundo plano hermanito.** – Recordaba perfectamente aquellos días de trabajo, en donde no podía perder ni una milésima de segundo en otra cosa que no fuera estudiar dada la magnitud de los exámenes. A pesar de todo el estrés, era bastante entretenido quedarse con esos dos.

Al instante Yoh se detuvo en un punto que casi pasa por alto: _"A veces en la facultad me quedaba con Ren o con Lyserg haciendo trabajos por toda la noche"_. ¿Ese Ren sería el mismo Ren que creía que era?, porque si era así, el mundo definitivamente era diminuto, no pequeño, DIMINUTO.

**-¿Ren?** – Yoh cambió su semblante a uno algo más serio y curioso. Si era como el creía, el mundo era muchísimo mas pequeño de lo que el imaginaba.

-**Sí, es un compañero de clase, lo conocí cuando entré a °**_**Harvard°**_- Se limitó a explicar el pelilargo, cerrando los ojos y apoyando ahora la espalda en el piso –** Era amigo tuyo, ¿no? **

Yoh abrió los ojos más que lo normal, volteando bruscamente a ver a su gemelo. ¿Por qué no le había comentado eso antes?, esos detalles son importantes cuando alguien habla de su vida, y con Hao ya habían hablado bastante de ella, por lo que Yoh consideró por una milésima de segundo darle un gran golpe en la cabeza, pero desecho la idea al pensar que Hao se la devolvería con el doble de fuerza...

-**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, esos son detalles importantes Hao** – El Asakura volvió a hacer un divertido mohín simulando su enojo, aunque segundos después lo cambió por uno algo más serio - **¿Está bien? – **La mirada de Yoh se clavó en a contraria, haciendo que este abriera los ojos adoptando también una posición mas seria.

-**Sí, está bien, no te preocupes** – Al ver la mirada interesada y a la vez preocupada de su gemelo, solo pudo hablarle con sinceridad y resolver las dudas que tenía este, a pesar de los pedidos de que no lo hiciera por parte del chino. – **Y no te lo dije porque no me preguntaste nunca nada, por lo que no había necesidad de hacerlo** – Su voz sonaba bastante tranquila, pero sin perder esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Conociendo como era el chino, Yoh supuso que este había prohibido tajantemente a su gemelo el hablarle de el, quien sabe por que motivos, y al guardar silencio, como lo hizo Hao, también pudo concluir que la relación que llevaban era de suma confianza.

Y esta pequeña suposición hacía que Yoh se sintiera extrañamente _celoso_.

-**Yoh, la cena... – **Antes de que Jeanne pudiera continuar la oración al salir al jardín en busca de Yoh, detuvo sus palabras fijándolas en una presencia que no había notado antes –** Ah, llegaste fugitivo** – Le sonrió a Hao tan hipócritamente como le fue posible –** La cena esta lista, vengan a comer pronto o se enfriará. –** La chica volvió a entrar dando una última mirada al gemelo de cabellos largos, quien solo bufó por esto. Estaba comenzando a dudar si podría soportar a esa cría por mucho tiempo.

Yoh, a pesar de ser el ser más despistado y desorientado del planeta tierra, no era estúpido y noto este último gesto. Recordaba con precisión que cuando Jeanne llego había dicho algo de conocer a Hao, pero este no le prestó mucha atención... pero por el tipo de reacciones que tenía ahora, Yoh comenzaba a hacer otra de sus suposiciones, y esa era precisamente que ahí había algo rara. Desde que aquella muchacha había llegado a la pensión su hermano había estado de un humor de perros, lo que le parecía bastante extraño, ya que tratándose de el, probablemente la habría acorralado con preguntas indecentes, y eso probablemente habría molestado más al gemelo de cabellos cortos, aunque este intentara auto convencerse que no era así.

Esto comenzaba a molestarle, porque la palabra _celos_ venía a su mente con mayor frecuencia tratándose de su hermano.

Al intentar sacarse eso de la mente, volvió al punto anterior de su conversación. Quería preguntarle más acerca de Ren, pero probablemente Hao no le diría mucho, y… momento, estaba pasando de largo algo, había dejado atrás un nombre. _Lyserg_.

Hao comenzaba a levantarse para ir hasta el comedor, pero sus movimientos fueron frenados antes de que entrara a la casa, por una mano que tomaba su muñeca; volteó a ver a su gemelo que lo analizaba con curiosidad.

**-¿Quién es Lyserg?, creo que no lo habías nombrado nunca** **antes** – Este le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, emocionado por descubrir otra cosa sobre su hermano. Hao era un completo misterio, pero el estaba empecinado en descubrir todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Seguramente aquel chico era una de los amigos de la facultad de su hermano, así como lo era Ren, ¿no?

**-Es mi ex novio, somos compañeros de clase** – Los ojos de Yoh estaban desorbitados, soltó la muñeca de su hermano, quien simplemente entró a la casa, diciendo un simple: "_ven Yoh baka, que la cena se va a enfriar_". Se tomó unos segundo para asimilar la información que había escuchado de los labios de su gemelo. ¿Había dicho novio?... novio, o sea… ¿HOMBRE?

1...

2...

3...

Procesado.

¿Su hermanito Hao era gay?

Yoh no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna hasta un par de minutos más, cuando la única y maldita palabra que pasaba por su mente era esa que había tratado de evitar por todo este tiempo. _Celos. _Yoh Asakura estaba celoso de ese tal Lyserg y sin ninguna razón aparente, pero tenía la sensación de que ese chico no le gradaría mucho precisamente.

-**¡Yoh, entra de una vez, que tenemos visitas!** – La voz de su prometida lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Suspiro cansado por toda la información que había recibido en tan poco tiempo, paso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza tratando de relajarse y pensando en la cena que iba a comer a continuación, intentando dejar de lado sus pensamientos, hasta que entró al comedor y esa palabra que estaba intentando alejar con todas las fuerzas mentales que tenía, volvió hasta su cabeza, taladrando su cerebro a cada minuto.

Ahí estaba Ren Tao, ese chino misterioso del que tanto se rumoreaba, parado en la puerta del comedor con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de cierta molestia en su delicado rostro, siendo estrechado por la cintura por nada más ni nada menos que su hermano gemelo, quien tenía una expresión de felicidad MUY marcada… quizás demasiado para su gusto. Al verle ahí parado con cara de estupidez, Hao solo soltó una risa burlesca, apretando un poco más el delicado cuerpo de Ren entre sus brazos, quien solo abrió los ojos con incomodidad, intentando alejar al castaño de si. Yoh seguía ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos y con unos molestos deseos de quitar a Ren de ahí lo antes posible.

Y aquella palabra volvía a su mente. _Celos._

-**Lo ves Rensi, te dije que Yoh no había cambiado nada - **¿Rensi?... a el con suerte lo trataba de "Yoh baka"... bueno ya, demasiada agresividad, tranquilo Yoh...

-**Que gusto verte Yoh – **Seseo con voz baja el chino, soltándose por fin del agarre de Hao y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Yoh sonrió con tranquilidad luego de calmar su histeria interna. Dentro de todo le agradaba ver a Ren.

-**Lo mismo digo Ren, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos – **volvió a sonreírle más notoriamente – **me alegra que pudieras venir.**

**-Ren se quedará aquí con nosotros, como hay aún una habitación disponible no habrá ningún cambio – **Habló Anna mirando de reojo al chino, quien también la miraba con seriedad; su amiga seguía igual de dictadora a como la conoció, y eso le agradaba. Después de todo las cosas no estaban tan distintas y complicadas como lo había previsto, salvo por "ese" detalle que aún no estaba aquí.

Por otra parte, la mirada de Jeanne estaba fija en aquel chino que aún no notaba su presencia, pero que no era muy importante después de todo. No lo conocía muy bien, pero si lo suficiente como para recordarlo, aunque este probablemente no la recordaría, pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, no quería pasar malos ratos. No como lo de esta tarde. Bajó la mirada con molestia al recordar la conversación con ese pelilargo que había tenido por la tarde, no entendía que era lo que hacía mal, de verdad que no lo hacía, no le calzaban las cosas, ella nunca lo había tratado mal, ni física ni verbalmente, por lo que no entendía el por que del comportamiento del Asakura. Antaño, cuando Hao venía hasta sus brazos, ella lo acogía con el mayor cariño posible, aunque en un principio lo odiara con toda su alma, luego eso se convirtió en algo así como una adoración hacia el, algo que simplemente no pudo controlar. Subió el rostro fijando sus ojos en Hao, quien reía alegremente al lado de aquel chino. Ella nunca había logrado sacar esa faceta del Asakura, aunque siempre quiso hacerlo. Volvió sus ojos hasta el chico de cabellos violáceos, analizándolo, ¿qué tendría el, que ella no tuviera?, probablemente Ren Tao era una persona interesante. Sonrió. Aquella estadía no sería tan aburrida después de todo.

-**Ah, lo olvidé... Ren, ella es Jeanne, mi prima, Jeanne, el es Ren, un amigo de la escuela de Yoh y mío** – Volvió a hablar Anna, haciendo el mismo movimiento de dedos desinteresado que hizo cuando presentó a Jeanne y a Hao

El chino fijó sus ojos amarillos en los carmesí de la muchacha, escrutándola con la mirada, sin perder su porte de superioridad y frialdad, parecido al del Asakura, pero con un aura diferente. La vio de pies a cabeza, sin vergüenza. Hao definitivamente tenía razón, aquel cambio había sido drástico, pero bueno después de todo, y si el lo creía era porque así había sido, porque Ren no era precisamente un hombre que se fijara en "ese" lado de las mujeres, y menos con una persona como lo era ella. Conservó la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y optó por seguir la petición de su amigo: Hacer como si nada.

-**Encantado – **Se limitó a decir. No hacía falta gastar más palabras en ella.

-**Igualmente Ren, es un placer conocerte **– Y la sonrisa hipócrita no tardo en hacer aparición, a lo que Ren alzó una ceja. Aquella niña no cambiaba.

Yoh miraba aquella escena con curiosidad. No veía a Ren desde hace bastante, pero recordaba sus actitudes y la que había tenido con Jeanne no era normal. Definitivamente había algo misterioso ahí, y el lo averiguaría.

-**Bueno, ya cenemos que tengo hambre** – Habló Hao con felicidad, amarrándose al brazo del chino, quien se limitó a hacer una mueca de hastío, dejándose hacer –** Rensi, tu siéntate a mi lado.**

Y por supuesto que Yoh averiguaría aquel misterioso secreto, pero antes tenía que quitarse del cerebro esa molesta palabrita, que más que eso, comenzaba a ser una molesta sensación.

Continuará...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harvard es una prestigiosa universidad de Estados Unidos, por si alguien no lo sabía.

Listo, listo, listo!! Lo siento extremadamente mucho por la demora, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, y no había tenido tiempo de arreglar este capítulo... pero bueno, ya esta aquí xD

Espero que les haya gustado, apareció Rensi ! y ya Vendrá Horo, paciencia – la autora ríe malévolamente – ya, demasiado por hoy... espero que les haya gustado y que me nutras con sus preciados reviews!


	6. Inoportuno

Muchísimas gracias a **Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**y a **Mitsuki Asakura**por sus reviws, que me animan a seguir =)

DISCLAMER: Shaman King no me pertenece y esto no es con fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, incesto.

ME GUSTAS TU

Capítulo 6: Inoportuno.

Dos semanas exactas. Ese era el tiempo transcurrido desde la llegada del chino hasta Japón, y como había pronosticado Anna, tan sabia como siempre, las cosas en la casa seguían relativamente bien, normales y tranquilas, por no mencionar un pequeño detalle que comenzaba a incomodar a Yoh.

Hao estaba distante... muy distante.

Yoh nunca había sido una persona que se preocupara mucho de las cosas, de hecho, su vida se regía por la frase: "deja que todo fluya" "vive y deja vivir" o cosas como esas. Nunca se aproblemaba por nada, era un joven tranquilo que vivía su vida mirando hacia delante siempre, pero como todo ser humano, habían cosas a las que se acostumbraba, y una de esas definitivamente era el estar con el.

Hao se había vuelto algo así como su compañía diaria, algo que al pequeño Asakura le agradaba de sobremanera, el verlo a diario hacía que su ya gran sonrisa se ensanchara un poco más y que sus risas constantes se volvieran aún más frecuentes. El tenerlo cerca era algo que le alegraba aún más el día, por lo que este repentino distanciamiento por parte de su gemelo hacía que las cosas prácticamente volvieran a una antigua monotonía; lo cual no era malo... pero la vida que se había acostumbrado a llevar le gustaba un poco más. Por no decir mucho más.

Suspiró. En situaciones como esta era cuando extrañaba más la compañía de Manta para hablar de alguna trivialidad o la de Horo para reírse un rato... sin desmerecer a Ren, por supuesto; es solo que con esta extraña amistad que aparentemente tenía con Hao, Yoh no había hablado ni diez minutos con el, ya que ahora la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban esos dos juntos y el, según su propio punto de vista era un "aparte" de ellos. Anna y Jeanne se la pasaban juntas y cuando no lo estaban, Anna veía sus telenovelas, por lo tanto Yoh era otro "aparte" para ellas.

Y realmente no le agradaba mucho la palabra "aparte".

Se levantó de su futón, donde anteriormente había estado recostado mirando al techo, dispuesto a ir al jardín, su eterno paraíso, lo más parecido que tenía a un jardín del Edén, cuando una musiquita pegajosa llegó hasta sus oídos. Se volteó a observar la fuente de esta y noto que sobre el escritorio estaba un celular vibrando y prendiendo luces. Fue hasta el, tomándolo y leyendo en el visor: _"Horo". _Rió con felicidad y pulsó la tecla para contestar. Probablemente sus días de aparte tendrían pronto un final.

:-:-:-:-:-:

-**No me has dicho como fue que pudiste venir – **volvió a hacer un acorde rasgando la guitarra con suavidad, mientras observaba de reojo a su oyente, quien estaba sentado a lo indio sobre el futón, justo a su lado con una revista en las manos, pasando las páginas desinteresadamentesin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor.

-**No te lo he dicho porque no tiene importancia – **volvió a pasar un par de páginas** – solo hablé con Karim para que me diera el permiso y el hablo con el consejo... por mis notas, el comportamiento y esas cosas no fue difícil conseguirlo – **pasó las ultimas páginas cerrando y dejando la revista a un lado, para mirar ahora a quien le hablaba **– Te dije que no me sería problema Hao.**

El aludido solo rió levemente sin dejar de tocar algunos acordes con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos sin esconder su típica sonrisa de superioridad – **Sabía que no te causaría problemas, pero de todos modos quería saber. **– volvió a abrir sus orbes azabaches, ladeando un poco la cabeza para fijarlas en aquel violáceo a su lado – **sabes que soy curioso Rensi.** – volvió a reír, ahora con tranquilidad, a lo que el chino solo pudo bufar. Sabía que su amigo era así de relajado cuando se trataba de asuntos como ese, lo que solo podía recordarle a otro personaje en esa pensión.

**-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Yoh? – **Sabía perfectamente que el asunto por el cual Hao quería que viniera con tanta urgencia era precisamente "ese", por lo que quería abordarlo con la mayor anticipación posible. Tenía más que claro que Hao quería hablar de eso, pero que él no abriría la conversación por ningún motivo, no, eso definitivamente iba contra las leyes de vida de Hao Asakura, contra sus estándares de lo que _se debe _y lo que _no se debe hacer_; eso sería como asumir y aceptar que tenía un problema y que necesitaba ayuda, lo que iba directamente en contra a su orgullo, algo que para su amigo pelilargo era sagrado, más que cualquier otra cosa o cualquier otro ser superior que no fuera el mismo.

Y esto lo sabía tan claramente porque era lo que el mismo haría, aunque él tampoco lo aceptara tan fácilmente.

Hao dejó de tocar la guitarra por unos segundos, acomodándose para poder quedar sentado en la misma posición que su amigo, pero este mirando hacia un costado, evitando a toda costa esa mirada ambarina acusadora que en estos minutos sentía sobre si. Quería hablar, por supuesto, estaba tan desesperado que su fuero interno ya no podía solo con todos sus pensamientos, pero el echo de _tener _que contarle al Tao todos sus pesares le chocaba un poco, y no precisamente porque no se tuvieran confianza o algo por el estilo, sino porque su hermanito Yoh siempre fue su debilidad, su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles y tener que confesar – pese a que Ren estaba al tanto de esto, por una que otra insinuación por parte del Asakura en tiempos pasados – su gran secreto a alguien era algo difícil. Más aún para él.

Hao nunca fue una persona demostrativa, abierta o extrovertida, por supuesto que daba la impresión contraria al verle con su porte de seguridad y aquella mirada de superioridad y burla siempre esculpidas en su rostro, con aires de grandeza y ese toque sensual y misterioso siempre presentes; a pesar de todas aquellas características, Hao sólo era un chico normal, oculto tras todas esas caretas, con las cuales había logrado formar su gran fortaleza de hierro, la que sólo habían logrado derribar un par de personas, contadas con los dedos de una mano, y por supuesto una de esas personas había sido Ren, su mejor amigo, confidente, terapeuta y psicólogo personal, pero aún así el echo de hablar abiertamente de sus debilidades era algo extraño, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer.

**-Bien – **Ren alzó una ceja viéndolo con molestia.

-**No vine hasta aquí desde New York sólo para que me escupas un maldito "bien", así que comienza a hablar** – y por supuesto, como buenos amigos, los dos tenían un genio de los mil demonios.

Hao suspiró con pesadez, aquel tema era molesto –** Es que no sé que quieres que te diga **– hizo una pausa volviendo a tomar la guitarra, más que nada por incomodidad que por otra cosa – **Las cosas están bien... – **Hablaba con el tono más natural del mundo, de hecho Ren juró que por unos segundos había visto una sonrisa en los labios del otro.

El violáceo sólo se limitó a suspirar, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor en el futon. Probablemente esa sería una conversación bastante larga.

**Hao, yo no soy idiota** – volvió a abrir sus orbes amarillas para posar su mirada en su interlocutor, quien seguía entonando una suave melodía con tintes melancólicos sin siquiera mirarlo – **no tienes por que avergonzarte de decirme esto, no me voy a reír. – **nada, su amigo de cabellera largo no respondía; probablemente debería ser un poco más duro – **y si me riera tampoco debería importarte. Ahora deja de ser tan marica y habla de una vez, que no tengo todo en tiempo del mundo para ti.**

Tan serio y frío como siempre, definitivamente ese era el Ren que necesitaba en estos momentos. Ya se sentía algo idiota por estar complicándose la existencia por "problemas de mujeres", así que el echo de un Ren dulce, cálido y consolador no era precisamente un punto a favor para el. Se sentía más imbécil aún, más de lo que su adorado honor podía aguantar y eso era bastante para el. _"Lo que hago por Yoh",_ pensaba a diario. Y es que nunca nadie había logrado corromper el tan sagrado honor o el majestuoso orgullo de Hao Asakura y ahora llegaba este personaje que lo tenía en un desquiciante estado de enamoramiento tan bajo como para rogar la ayuda de su violáceo amigo. Eso era precisamente dar en el clavo, en el orgullo y honor del Asakura.

Rió por lo bajo, tocando unos últimos acordes para luego dejar la guitarra a un lado, se arreglo un par de mechones que caían por su rostro y observó con una sonrisa llena de grandeza a los pozos ambarinos que lo analizaban esperando respuesta. Suspiro sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

**-Tú sabes como soy Rensi, tengo necesidades – **llenó sus ojos de una inocencia falsa sin siquiera inmutarse – **y esas necesidades realmente tengo que... cubrirlas, ¿me entiendes?**

Silencio.

-**No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso – **el violáceo solo atinó a apoyar su cabeza en su mano derecha asimilando un poco el contenido, mientras el Asakura solo reía entre malicioso y feliz. – **Yoh ya está bastante grandecito, pero como tu mismo me lo dijiste sigue igual de idiota y despistado, no creo que entienda esto.**

El pelilargo se puso algo más serio, cosa que de inmediato notó el otro, adoptando su misma posición. No quiso decir nada.

-**Realmente no sé si quiero que entienda – **Ren le miró confundido. El Asakura solo suspiró cansado y fijó sus orbes azabaches en la de color ámbar** – Sabes que soy un maldito pervertido Ren, no tienes para que hacerte el desentendido – **Tao no abrió la boca, esperando a que este continuara con su explicación. Esto era un privilegio, pocas veces se ve a un Hao Asakura tan extrovertido y había que aprovecharlo – **No quiero que Yoh se desilusione, ¿entiendes?, si hago alguna mala jugada puedo mandar al carajo todos mis progresos. **

Momento, ¿progresos?, esto realmente comenzaba a extrañar al Tao. Hao nunca había hablado de sus "progresos" con alguien, o sea... nunca alguien le había interesado tanto como para hablar de "progresos", por lo que el chino intuía que esto iba más en serio de lo que había imaginado. En un comienzo sólo creyó que lo que tenía Hao con su hermanito no pasaba más allá de un simple encaprichamiento de niños, algo así como uno de esos típicos traumas infantiles que sufren los gemelos cuando los separan muy bruscamente, pero ahora veía que sus suposiciones estaban errados y que su amigo pelilargo sentía algo más que un encaprichamiento de niños... lo que era bueno y malo a la vez.

Era bueno ver a Hao tan entusiasmado con algo, o mejor aún con alguien, quizás pensando en algo más serio, pero el punto a discusión ahí no era el, sino la persona de la cual el pelilargo tenía tantas ilusiones. Está bien, había que asumirlo y como su "_terapeuta_" personal tenía el deber de ser realista... más que de costumbre, vale decir. Hao no había tomando en cuenta que su "amor" estaba pronto a casarse y con una mujer... su mejor amiga, como pesar de Ren.

**-Nunca he sido el tipo de persona que respeta la moral y las buenas costumbres, tu sabes eso, pero Yoh no **– hizo una pausa volviendo a su normal porte serio** – El sigue creyendo en su heroico hermano, no en una aberración como lo soy yo.**

Y segundo, como punto aún más importante y latente en este caso... Yoh era su hermano y se supone que no hay que enamorarse de los hermanos, ¿no?.

Él, Ren Tao, como persona y como opinión personal no tenía ningún problema con eso, solo le extraño un poco cuando Hao se lo comento, pero fue más que nada porque se imagino una escena extraña con su hermana Jun, cosa que no le fue muy de su agrado... pero a fin de cuentas lo entendía, y como buen amigo también lo apoyaba. Ahora el punto no era el, sino los demás. Aquello no era muy bien visto, de hecho es algo así como una enfermedad y lo que a Ren le preocupaba era la reacción que pudiera tomar la gente con respecto a esto; bien sabía que a Hao le importaría un soberano pepino lo que pensara la gente, ¿pero y a Yoh?, ¿cómo veía el esta situación?. Aunque ahí ya se adelantaba demasiado, ya que aún no conocía la perspectiva de Yoh en este caso... ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Hao y eso le preocupaba.

No quería que su amigo nuevamente saliera lastimado por causas familiares, pues tenía muy claro que hablar de familia para Hao era un tema delicado, un tema que le traía malos recuerdos, al igual que a el. Por eso es que eran tan buenos amigos, los dos se comprendían bastante porque habían tenido experiencias similares.

**-¿Hao Asakura esta enamorado entonces? – **El chino le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Hao, este solo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando el día soleado que había afuera. Rió con sorna y volvió su vista hasta su interlocutor.

**-No lo sé Rensi, amor es una palabra un poco complicada, ¿no crees? – **Ren solo rió levemente, realmente el tenía razón, pero por eso mismo se lo preguntaba, porque el ya conocía el significado de esa palabra y no siempre es tan bueno como se cree.

**- Idiota.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto José Carlos, tu eras todo para mi! – La mujer salió de la habitación detrás del hombre, quien llegó hasta el comedor y se sentó con una mando en la cabeza, cansado de sus gritos._

_-Discúlpame María Elisa... pero ah llegado la hora en que debo seguir a mi corazón... y definitivamente no está aquí contigo – la miró a los ojos y luego volvió a desviar la mirada, con amargura._

_-Y si no es aquí en donde es entonces, dímelo! Ya estoy harta de que ocultes todo, tengo el derecho de saberlo! Dímelo ya! – gritaba y movía los brazos desesperada, esperando una respuesta de su amado._

_-Está... con Mauricio. – Fue lo último que dijo antes que María Elisa se largara a llorar para luego desmayarse, no sin antes decir:_

_-Entonces... realmente eras gay..._

_Continuará..._

Anna volvió a tomar un sorbo de su humeante tasa de té, suspirando levemente

-**Pobre María Elisa...** – tomó el control remoto y cambió velozmente los canales, buscando alguna otra entretención luego de que _"La fiera"_ terminara. Estaba en el clímax de todo y no podía por ningún motivo perderse estos capítulos.

-**No puedo crees que sigas viendo estas cosas... – **sintió como el violáceo se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, cruzando los brazos y viendo hacia la televisión. Anna simplemente le dedicó una mirada neutra y volvió sus ojos a la televisión.

-**Que quieres que te diga, es mucho más divertido que cualquiera de tus estúpidos programas – **volvió a tomar un sorbo, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hasta el chino – **Además María Elisa sufre bastante, eso es gracioso.**

Ren poso sus orbes ambarinas en las oscuras de la chica. Al igual que el había crecido un poco, pero como todos aquí no había cambiado mucho, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica adicta a las telenovelas románticas de antaño y eso le agradaba, sabía como Anna podía ser centrada y tener su lado adolescente aún vivo, todo junto y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su forma de ser, tan única.

**-Concuerdo contigo en eso, nos gusta ver el sufrimiento ajeno porque sabemos que hay alguien peor que nosotros, ¿no es así Anna? – **Kiouyama solo le dedico una corta mirada, para luego volver sus ojos a la televisión, con una leve – recalco, LEVE – sonrisa.

**-Puede ser, el ser humano es tan extraño **– Ren rió.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, esperando aquello que los dos sabían que tenían que hablar, pero que aún así no salía de los labios de ninguno. Anna sabía a la perfección que el chico de ojos ambarinos era el ser más orgulloso que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra, por lo que muy a su pesar, tuvo que tomar ella la iniciativa.

**-¿Vas a estar bien? **– Anna tenía una manera tan sutilmente poco-sutil para hablar de esos temas, y era así como lo prefería el chino, ya que así no se sentía tan mujer, aunque eso no quitaba que al solo hecho de hablar de aquello, le daban escalofríos. Ren se mantuvo serio.

**-Claro, no me subestimes – **Cerró los ojos. Ambos sabían de lo que hablaban y ambos sabían que cuando llegara el momento quizás sería algo complicado, pero Ren, como buen Tao y estudiante de Leyes, siempre había sabido llevar las situaciones, por lo que según su ambiguo punto de vista, no le sería difícil llevar esta... aunque siempre hay posibilidades.

**-Yoh me dijo hace poco que ya venía – **Volvió a sorber de su tasa humeante, sin querer mirar esos pozos ámbar.

Por su parte, Ren sintió que algo en su estómago se revolvía, pero no hizo ningún gesto que lo demostrara. Quizás lo que más le atormentaba de la situación es que cuando llegara el momento no sabía como iría a reaccionar _él. _Sabía que lo odiaba, lo tenía claro; cualquiera en sus zapatos haría lo mismo luego de sufrir lo que sufrió el peliazul hace un par de años atrás, también sabía perfectamente que él tenía la culpa, nadie más... pero lo que había hecho tenía sus razones por detrás.

Lo único malo es que estas razones nunca se las dijo al peliazul. Y éste solo entendió lo que parecía.

El Tao suspiró, no podía hacer nada más **– Entonces que venga, yo no haré nada.** – nada más que esperar.

**-Lo sé – **tomó su último sorbo de té, dejado la tasa vacía y levantándose hacia la cocina, agregando fugazmente – **es por eso que te lo digo, para que hagas algo.**

Y luego de esto desapareció, dejando solo el ambiente con su fragancia. Bufó. Odiaba que Anna fuera tan asertiva. Desde la cocina se volvió a escuchar su inconfundible tono de voz, haciendo que el Tao sólo pudiese suspirar resignado.

-**Faltan cosas para a cena, ve a comprar.**

Y también odiaba eso de ella, que era la única persona aparte de él que lograba que con una sola frase cualquiera temblara de espanto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol golpeaba fuerte su piel, y la poca brisa que por segundos sentía en su rostro se esfumaba tan rápido como llegaba. Se paso una mano por el cabello quitando algunos mechones de sus ojos, intentando disipar el calor al cual ya estaba acostumbrado, revisó nuevamente su celular, 5_:15pm _y el bus partía a las 5:30... entró nuevamente por la puerta de madera detrás de si, revisando tener todo lo necesario para el par de meses que estaría fuera y luego de comprobar por enésima vez que no faltaba nada optó por resignarse e ir a despedirse de su hermana que lo esperaba afuera, algo más alejada de lo que estaba el hace algunos segundos atrás. Caminó con parcimonia hasta dar con la joven peliazul quien lo esperaba arriba del taxi que tenían que tomar para llegar.

-**Que lento eres hermano, ya falta poco, sube y vamonos ya – **Lo miraba con esos ojitos inocentes llenos de preocupación a lo que Horokeu solo sonrió, en un gesto tranquilizador.

-**Ya va Pilika, subo la maleta y nos vamos – **volteo hasta llegar a la parte trasera del taxi, borrando su conciliadora sonrisa, subió la maleta y suspiro cansado, entrando al automóvil y sentándose al lado de su hermana.

Le costaba darle esa sonrisa ahora, realmente le costaba mucho. La verdad de las cosas era que estaba nervioso por esos retortijones en el estómago que tenía y el corazón acelerado, nervioso y quizás ansioso. Quería ver a Yoh y a los demás, aparte de conocer a Hao que para él hasta ahora era un completo misterio, sólo había una cosa que no quería hacer cuando llegara a Funbari y era precisamente el verlo a _él. _

Se mordió el labio inferior sin que su hermana lo notara; lo único que no quería era que Pilika se preocupara por el. Ella nunca supo de su relación con el violáceo, nunca se enteró que los dos decían profesar amor, nunca supo que a su hermano le gustaba otro chico y, todo eso sólo por dos cosas: no quería que ella se desilusionara de su persona. Para Pilika el lo era todo, su ejemplo a seguir, protector, amigo y hermano... hasta un héroe de esos de los cuentos de hadas y lo más importante de todo. Pilika siempre estuvo enamorada de Ren y el que su querido hermanito estuviera con él, era algo que probablemente nunca le perdonaría, así como el mismo nunca se perdonaría el tener que engañarla y mentirle sólo por el.

Sólo por estar un poco de tiempo a su lado, sintiendo su calor.

Ya estaban llegando al lugar en donde tendría que tomar el bus a Funbari y su estómago era un revoltijo de cosas. Bajaron del taxi, sacó su maleta y se dirigieron a donde, supuestamente, ya debía estar el bus esperando; Pilika le repetía una y otra vez que le llamara seguido para saber como iban las cosas y que mandara saludos a todos, en especial a Ren, cosa que hacía que s corazón se apretara un poco cada vez que lo mencionaba, pero aún así su respuesta siempre era una agradable afirmación, seguida por una dulce sonrisa.

**-Cuidate, ¿si? Y no olvides hacer todo lo que te pedí –** Le hablaba dulcemente mientras veía al bus detrás de ella esperando por algunos pasajeros.

-**Si Pilika, ya me lo has dicho mil veces – **vio como las personas comenzaban a subir ya** – ya me voy, cuidate y preocupate del campo, esta bien?. **

**-¡Sí! **– Lo abrazó fuertemente dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Horo rió, respondiéndole el abrazo – **Te quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti – **Una última sonrisa y caminó hasta subir al bus, acomodándose en su asiento, vio como afuera su hermanita le hacía señas con las manos mientras partía el bus y él se las respondía con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya no la veía dejó de sonreír, sacó su celular y vio la hora... probablemente llegaría a la pensión En redondeando a las ocho de la noche. Suspiró. Se sentía como un maldito adolescente nervioso por ver a alguien, pero la verdad no se la podía ocultar a si mismo, a los demás claro que sí, podía mentir todo lo que quisiera diciendo que estaba bien y que tal cosa nunca le afectó, pero a si mismo... sería estúpido. El punto es que no sabía como reaccionar. Si Ren hacía algo, el respondería, pero si no hacía nada... no sabía que hacer, y eso era algo que le traía los nervios en punta.

No quería verlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, esa herida que tenía cerrada se iba a abrir y eso iba a dolerle mucho.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Caminaba a paso lento por la el pasillo, intentando pasar desapercibido por entre los habitantes de la pensión; lo que menos quería ahora era toparse con algún inconveniente que hiciera que sus planes se fueran al demonio. Le había costado tomar esta determinación y estuvo a punto de no hacer nada, pero por consejo – orden – de su terapeuta personal, optó por llevar a cabo su plan, sin dejar de sentirse estúpido en todo momento.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del jardín trasero logró divisar su silueta, sentado en el piso de madera contemplando tranquilamente el cielo de color rojizo debido al atardecer y sonrió. Ya estaba ahí y por más idiota que fuese su plan tenía que realizarlo, o probablemente su terapeuta lo sermonearía por ser un cobarde. Apretó un poco el objeto entre sus manos, escondiéndolo tras su espalda, con cuidado en que no fuera a arruinarse y se acercó sigiloso hasta la espalda de un Yoh que ni siquiera se había dado por aludido ante la presencia del pelilargo, estiró la mano derecha y tiró de un mechón de cabello de su gemelo, haciendo que este volteara rápidamente, dando un saltito y viéndolo con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle abiertamente como solía hacer siempre que le veía. Hao se estremeció.

Era casi inhumana la manera en que una simple sonrisa hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Y era tan enfermiza la manera en que le agradaba esa sensación.

Se sentó a su lado aún con el objeto escondido detrás de su cuerpo y le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que esta con unos toques extra se sorna y burla, cosa a la que Yoh ya estaba adecuado.

-**¿No te aburres de estar aquí todo el día? – **su voz estaba tranquila al igual que su mirada. A pesar de estarse burlando de el, a Yoh le agradaba esa expresión de su hermano, se sentía tontamente protegido.

-**El jardín en lo mejor de esta pensión, no sé como alguien pueda aburrirse de tanta tranquilidad – **Y nuevamente esa risita afloraba en sus labios, haciendo que a el pelilargo se e volviera a revolver el estómago, sintiendo la necesidad de más cercanía. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado sintiendo un poco de calor... ¡es que no era de fierro!.

-**Como tú digas –** De nuevo esa sonrisa de superioridad marca patentada Hao Asakura – **Toma, te tengo un regalo.**

Y estirando la mano ante su rostro, le entregó una naranja bastante grande y brillante. Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron un poco más mostrando la sorpresa y felicidad en sus ojos por ver semejante regalo, Hao solo pudo reír ante los gestos de alucinación que hacía su hermano. Le gustaba ver como es que alguien podía alegrarse tanto por una simple fruta.

El aludido tomo la fruta entre sus manos y observó a su gemelo con felicidad – ¿**Y esto por qué?**

**-Es algo así como... – **El pelilargo desvió su mirada hacia el ocaso, sonriendo levemente - **...una compensación.**

**-¿Compensación? ¿ Y por qué?.**

Hao rió con resignación. Definitivamente esto sería caer bajo para él.

**-Por estar tanto tiempo con Ren y dejarte de lado, baka.**

Y a pesar de esto, no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Yoh se quedo viéndolo por unos segundos, formándose un silencio en la atmósfera; el pelilargo al sentir las orbes negras contrarias escudriñándolo volteó su cabeza hacia él, encontrándose con otra de sus dulces sonrisas. Podría casi jurar que sintió un calor extraño en su rostro. El castaño de cabellos más cortos dejó tranquilamente su naranja en el piso de madera limpiándose las manos en la polera blanca que traía puesta y se acercó hasta su gemelo, pasando su brazos por alrededor de este, volviendo a cruzar sus orbes negras, sonriéndole, quemando el interior de su gemelo.

-**Entonces estás oficialmente perdonado – **Otra risita.

Después de que Yoh pestañara en un segundo, luego de ver con gracia el gesto sorprendido de su gemelo, sintió que este se removía entre sus brazos quedando de frente y abrazándolo también, algo más fuerte, más posesivo y sintió nuevamente ese envolvente olor a cacao en todo el ambiente, perdiendo sus sentidos en el y en la suavidad de los cabellos de su gemelo que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Sonrió y se aferró aún más a él, sintiéndose protegido como en aquella época en la que sabía que si algo malo ocurría, Hao estaría ahí, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo y queriéndolo.

**-Yoh...**

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hacía años que no caminaba por esos lugares y de todos modos le parecían extremadamente familiares, el aire ya casi nocturno le era muy agradale. A juzgar por su memoria, sólo debía caminar un poco más para llegar a la pensión; tomó con más fuerza su maleta y se dispuso a terminar el trayecto rápida mente, estaba emocionado por ver a Yoh y a los demás.

Emocionado y ansioso.

Con su mano libre se acomodó algunos mechones de cabellos que le caían por la frente y enfocó su viste hacia delante, donde ya debería estar la pensión En a unos cuantos pasos más allá y le sorprendió encontrarse con una lisa cabellera verde viendo un papel frente a la entrada de la casa junto con una maleta a su lado, con una expresión confundida marcada en su rostro _"que linda chica", _pensó al divisarla de lejos hasta llegar hasta su lado, deteniéndose y fijando sus oscuras orbes en ella.

-**¿Buscas a alguien? – **Intentó sonar lo más amable posible, dándole una sonrisa. La persona tras escuchar aquello volteó y lo quedó viendo sin entender completamente el asunto, segundos después le sonrió de igual manera al peliazul.

-**A Hao Asakura, ¿por casualidad sabes si está aquí?**

El peliazul quedó en silencio por unos segundos sorprendido debido a que "la chica" no era chica... sino que era un chico, según el de aproximadamente unos veintidós años y con un rostro casi angelical. Se sonrojó tontamente por la vergüenza de haberlo confundido con una _linda chica_ y volvió a fijar su vista con esos nuevos ojos verdes que tenía delante suyo.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Sentía la respiración contraria casi sobre sus labios, produciendo en el una serie de sensaciones extrañas y al mismo tiempo reconfortantes. Escuchar su nombre en sus labios era extraño, se sentía bien y le daban deseos de escucharlo si fuera posible todo lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche completa, no quería abrir los ojos, así como estaba se sentía bien, la calidez que transmitía su cuerpo lo hacía pensar que estaba en un sueño arrullador del cual no quería despertar y la fuerza con la que lo tenía aferrado a su cuerpo era más grande que él y sentía que aunque quisiera zafarse – lo cual no era su caso – no podría hacerlo.

Sintió como los labios contrarios comenzaban a rozar los suyos propios, casi quemándolos con ese tacto. Por su parte, el pelilargo tenía la necesidad de romper con el escaso espacio físico entre los dos, pero quería disfrutar al máximo esos segundos de cercanía que estaban matándolo y torturándolo de una manera casi celestial, llevándolo hasta un nirvana desconocido para todo el mundo, menos para él, el paraíso, el cielo.

-¡**Hao, te buscan! **

Fue un movimiento rápido, casi instantáneo en que los dos se separaron, agitados, viéndose a los ojos con un torrente de pensamientos y emociones dando vueltas en sus cabezas, fuera de sus ensoñaciones y de vuelta al mundo real.

Anna camino hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín, viendo a los gemelos con rareza, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto, quizás sería mejor así.

-**Este chico dice que tiene que verte, que es importante. **

La voz de la rubia hizo que los dos gemelos fijaran su vista en ella, escuchando su gélido tono. Kyouyama centro sus oscuras orbes en las del pelilargo y este a su vez se levantó lentamente, volviendo a adoptar su porte supremo ante los dos, viendo con sorna a Anna, con cada mano sobre sus caderas, intentando pasar por alto la mirada de su hermano, que le quemaba la espalda. Ella sólo lo observó unos segundos en silencio, haciéndose a aun lado para dar paso al joven de cabellos verdes y expresiones finas quien, al ver a Hao cambió sus facciones preocupadas a unas llenas de vida.

-**Por fin te encuentro** – comenzó a hablar el peliverde, caminando hasta el Asakura y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, tan naturalmente como si el contacto fuera diario.

Hao ante la impresión y la sorpresa no hizo nada, sólo dirigió sus ojos a los iguales que ahora no lo veían, sino que estaban fijos en algún punto en el horizonte y luego a los verdes que lo veían tranquilamente.

- ...** ¿Qué haces aquí Lyserg? – **A duras penas intentó articular la última frase de manera que su voz sonara normal. Sus ojos ya no demostraban esos aires de superioridad que estaban acostumbrados a demostrar, sino que ahora parecía molesto.

**-Supe que vendrías aquí por un tiempo –** hizo una pausa y lo observó un poco más molesto** – no me dijiste nada, eres un desconsiderado. – **volvió a detenerse, volteándose hasta Anna e Yoh, que ahora permanecía a su lado observando confuso la situación e intentando evadir a toda costa los ojos de su gemelo.

– **Disculpen la descortesía – **sonrió amigablemente a lo dos e hizo una pequeña reverencia – **Soy Lyserg Diethel, el novio de Hao.**

Yoh sintió que algo en el se apretaba y hacía que una extraña sensación de vació recorriera todo su cuerpo; observó con detenimiento al joven ante él y luego a Hao, quien lo veía suplicante, intentando decir algo pero sin éxito, volvió a pasar su vista sobre el peliverde y le sonrió lo más tranquilo posible, aún cando sentía que al hacerlo los músculos de su rostro se rasgaban dolorosamente.

-**Mucho gusto Lyserg, yo soy Yoh, el hermano de Hao – **Por alguna razón el escuchar esa palabra hizo que Hao se sintiera como el ser más repugnante del universo – **y ella es Anna, mi prometida. – **Y con esa última algo se quebró en su pecho. Y dolió.

**-Supongo que vas a quedarte aquí, ¿verdad? – **Habló la rubia con calma viéndolo de reojo.

El ojiverde se sonrojó levemente ante la vergüenza – **Bueno... si no fuera mucha molestia...**

**-No te preocupes, puedes dormir en la ultima habitación disponible – **suspiró cansadamente, sentía que el ambiente estaba extrañamente denso – **Ven, trae tus cosas – **El aludido respondió enseguida, tomando sus maletas y siguiendo a la escalofriante rubia, quien antes de salir le dio una mordaz mirada al pelilargo y luego desvió sus ojos hasta Yoh. – **Horo está en la sala hablando con Jeanne, deberías ir a saludar. – **Lo que sonó como una orden antes que una sugerencia.

-**Si Annita** – Yoh le sonrió dulcemente y la aludida entró a la casa seguida por Lyserg. Se formó un denso silencio entre los dos, hasta que el pelilargo se decidió a hablar, apretando los puños al intentar no decir cualquier estupidez.

-**No sabía que Lyserg vendría... te hubiera avisado – **Sentía su cuerpo pesado y su pecho apretado, fijó sus orbes en su hermano, intentando buscar sus ojos, pero este se había volteado para comenzar a entrar a la casa.

-**No te preocupes, sabes que cualquier amigo tuyo es bienvenido, no es necesario que me avises – **hizo una pausa agachando un poco la cabeza** – Y aún más si es tu novio.**

A Hao se le heló el cuerpo y antes de que Yoh pudiera entrar lo tomó por el hombro, volteándolo y haciendo que sus miradas se juntaran – **Lyserg no es mi novio. **– Su voz parecía pedir clemencia, buscando la redención en los ojos contrarios y al mismo tiempo sonaba tan dura como siempre y, quizás hasta más.

Yoh desvió leves segundos su vista, volviendo a sonreír de esa manera tan dolorosa y juntando nuevamente sus miradas – Tampoco es necesario que me expliques nada... – Se soltó sutilmente del agarre entrando a la casa, siendo lo último que enfocaron sus ojos y lo único que divisó con claridad, a una naranja totalmente destrozada en el suelo.

Se quedo ahí sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Se sentía tan imbécil **– Mierda.**

Ya luego hablaría con Lyserg.

:-:-:-:-:-:

-**Así que tu eres prima de Anna! – **La conversación que mantenía con la agradable chica era netamente trivial; ahora sabía como se llamaba, que edad tenía, que estudiaba y todas esas cosas de las que uno se entera cando comienza a hablar con alguien cuando no tiene nada mas que hacer.

Era una agradable mujer y a pesar del parentesco sanguíneo con la reina del hielo, estas no se parecían ni en lo más mínimo; aunque este era un punto realmente sin importancia.

Después de entrar a la pensión con ese chico Lyserg se había quedado esperando en la sala a que apareciera alguien, ya que no le parecía muy bien llegar e irrumpir en a tranquilidad – relativa – de un hogar así como si nada, por lo que luego de que Anna lo saludara comenzó su charla trivial con Jeanne, esa encantadora mujer.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo y diviso unos mechones marrones y una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, a lo que solo pudo responder con otra sonrisa igual de ancha.

-**Horo horo! – **Yoh avanzó rápidamente por la sala dando un apretado abrazo al peliazul, quien, entre risas lo respondió.

-**Te dije que vendría, ¿no? – **Las sonrisas no se borraban de sus rostros, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de emoción ante el tiempo trascurrido desde su última vez juntos – **No has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo la misma cara de menso de siempre.**

**-Lo mismo digo – **soltó una de sus risitas estridentes –** Me alegra que estés aquí, todos te esperábamos.**

Ante la palabra todos, el peliazul se estremeció, pero intento desviar su mente de eso, no podía ser tan obvio – Yo también quería venir pronto – pero era casi inevitable no sentirse contrariado. Aún no lo veía.

-**Dejame mostrarte tu habitación** – volvió a reír caminando hacia las escaleras.

**-Seguro, dejame buscar mi equipaje** – El peliazul volvió a ir hasta la puerta en busca de sus maletas con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba feliz de ver a Yoh.

Antes de que siguiera el camino hacia las escaleras la puerta de entrada sonó a modo de golpes. El Ainu se sobre saltó un poco por la brusquedad y se decidió a abrir volviendo a dejar sus maletas en el suelo. Definitivamente ya nada podría cambiar su buen humor en lo que restara de la tarde.

Abrió con una sonrisa la puerta de entrada esperando encontrarse con algún vendedor de algo, pero la sorpresa que se llevó no era por causa de un vendedor precisamente. Ahí estaba Ren Tao, refunfuñado a causa de algo respecto a las compras por lo que pudo entender, quien al ver como la puerta se abría se topó con los hondos y compenetrantes ojos del Ainu, cambiando su expresión moleta a una llena de sorpresa.

Por su parte el Ainu sólo pudo quedarse estático y con su mirada fija en la ambarina que lo envolvía haciendo que fuera imposible es desviarla.

-... **Usui...**

Sus miradas se quemaban mutuamente, sintiendo la manera en como sus cuerpos y pensamientos se helaron en un segundo.

-... **Tao...**

Y el volver a escuchar esa voz de terciopelo no hizo más que confirmar que su buen humor se había ido al diablo.

Continuará...

:-:-:-:-:-:

Yaaa! Listo, fin capítulo seis. Perdonen por la demora, pero me entretuve escribiendo _Over me_, un One short de HoroRen algo más angustia y _Suprimir_, un proyecto largo de esta misma pareja, así que si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que pasaran a leer xD (si, es publicidad)

Creo que este ah sido el más largo de todos y me gustó bastante. De todos modos si es que aburre leer tanto, háganmelo saber y veré como acortar el largo de los capítulos y disculpen si se me fue algún error de ortografía por ahí, eso también me lo dicen para intentar no equivocarme luego.

Me costo horrores adaptarlo, es que tenía muchas ideas d situaciones pero no quería que los personajes se salieran de mis estándares de cuan Ooc esta permitido poner xD Creo que el que más se me salio de las manos fue Hao, lo note algo – demasiado – sumiso en la última parte, sin hablar de Yoh y Lyserg... pero bueno, amigas mías, ustedes juzgaran.

Bueno, creo que la historia ya esta funcionando en si, ya llegaron Hoto y Lys, así que ya verán como se desenvuelven esos dos – Risa maléfica por parte de la autora – Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo así que ESPERO no tardarme mucho en actualizar xD


	7. Pseudo Intolerancia

Mushisias gracias a **Mitsuki Asakura****,** **Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**y a**Ale,**gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y seguir leyendo!

DISCLAMER: Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esto no es de ninguna manera con fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIA: Incesto, yaoi, principios de Ooc.

ME GUSTAS TU

Capítulo 7: Pseudo intolerancia.

Hastío. Ese era precisamente el concepto con el que podía definir su ambiente en este momento. Estaba harto, cansado de tener que verlo a diario, de tener que escuchar su voz cada cinco minutos, de tener que sentir su fragancia por toda la casa, lo tenía enfermo el hecho de tener que cruzar su mirada con la otra por lo menos tres veces al día – porque la otra gran parte del tiempo simplemente optaba por omitir aquellas orbes que lo desconcentraban – pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que mas odiaba era tener que compartir habitación con él.

Horo suspiró cansado. Hace dos días que había llegado y sólo habían hablado leves frases llenas de rencor – más por parte de el que de Ren, vale decir – a excepción de la primera conversación que tuvieron la primera noche que estuvieron solos, lo que era, precisamente lo que lo tenía con los nervios de punta, aunque no tuviera por que estar así.

FB:*

_El peliazul acomodaba sus cosas de un lado de la habitación, armando de paso su futón. Luego de la cena estaba extrañamente cansado, agotado... tanto física como psicológicamente. Suspiró al recordar esos ojos ámbar que no se quitó de encima en toda la cena y que trato de ignorar las dos horas que estuvieron ahí, para luego terminar con la noticia que tendría que compartir habitación con Ren._

_Con ese idiota descorazonado ex novio suyo que lo había dejado sin siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos. Ren era un maldito egoísta. _

_Bufó al recordar aquellos tiempos. Lo aceptaba, se había enamorado de Ren, se había enamorado hasta el punto de ir en contra de todos sus principios solo para poder estar con él, engañando a su familia solo por unos cuando besos del chino e iba en contra de todo lo que alguna vez creyó sólo para que ese imbécil le diera una de esas tan escasas pero exquisitas sonrisas suyas._

_Dejó tanto de lado sólo por él._

_Recordaba perfectamente que aquel día en el que habían planeado con tanto tiempo el irse, alejarse de todos los problemas, el chino no había llegado... esperó por horas, hasta que era de noche, pero Ren no llegó. Y desde ese día no lo vio más._

_Apretó los puños... Ren era un imbécil._

_Escuchó que la puerta se abría despacio y pudo ver en el umbral de esta al objeto de todo su sufrimiento de pie, observándolo con ojos fríos, con su mirada neutra. Horo desvió la mirada, le causaba rabia hasta mirarlo._

_- __**¿Ya terminaste? Quiero dormir**__ – su voz aterciopelada seguía como siempre, sin demostrar ninguna expresión. Al peliazul lo recorrió un escalofrío, no le gustaba pensar que ese Ren era el que conoció hace un par de años._

_- __**Haz lo que quieras**__ – Estaba enojado y no se molestaría en esconderlo._

Escuchó que Ren suspiraba con cansancio y entraba tranquilamente a la habitación, abriendo también su futón.

_Tenía un enredo de emociones, pensamientos y palabras que quería decirle, pero no podía. No porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía cual debería ir primero. Ren no hablaba, sólo arreglaba el lugar donde dormiría – bastante lejos del suyo, por cierto – y buscaba algo en su maleta, pero no hacía nada más, no se mostraba molesto, nervioso o lo que fuera... ¡nada! El estúpido de Ren estaba como si nada parado a pocos metros de el._

_**- ¿No vas a decirme nada?**__ – Se volteó comenzado a entrar en un estado de histeria. Esta situación no le agradaba y es que sentía que el único que había involucrado alguna vez algún tipo de sentimiento había sido él – __**No puedo creer que seas tan mierda – **__Sus palabras llenas de desdén y rencor, ya eran algo que no podía manejar._

_El aludido se volteó lentamente, clavando sus ojos ámbar el los oscuros suyos, sin dejar de mirarlo por algunos segundos, luego desviando su mirada hasta cualquier otro punto dentro de la habitación._

_- __**¿Qué quieres que te diga?**__ – Fue eso, nada más... Horokeu realmente estaba pensando en golpear ese delicado rostro que tenía frente de si._

_- __**No lo sé Ren, me dejaste sin decirme nada hace cinco años, algo se te debería ocurrir, ¿no?**__ –Ironía. Hacía bastante ya que no la utilizaba._

_El chino suspiro, volteándose hasta encontrar un pijama negro – __**Tuve mis razones**__ – Su voz sonaba tan neutra como si le hablara a un perro, a Horo le hirvió la sangre._

_- __**Eres un bastardo mentiroso, si no me querías deberías habérmelo dicho y así te ahorrabas el tener que inventar excusas baratas**__ – Lo miraba con odio marcada en sus ojos y los puños apretados en el afán de contener todas esas ganas de matar al ser que estaba delante de si._

_- __**Es tu problema si quieres creerme o no**__ – Su voz sonó fuerte en la habitación y Horo noto como se tensaron algunos músculos del cuerpo tan delicado delante suyo, pero esos ojos ámbares en ningún minuto lo miraron, después de decir lo último caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo rápidamente, para detenerse unos segundos en el umbral y susurrar lo que hasta el día de hoy, al peliazul le daba escalofríos escuchar..._

_-__** ...Sé que soy una escoria, pero aún así te quería y lo sabes... si te digo que tuve mis razones es por algo, imbécil.**_

_FB:*_

Suspiró. Odiaba que la gente le dijera ese tipo de cosas, porque nunca las entendía bien – y más aún si era Ren, que tenía una manera tan extraña de complicarle la existencia – Volvió a acomodarse en el césped del jardín trasero, observando las nubes que se movían lentamente al compás de viento en el cielo. El día estaba muy agradable, sin mucho calor ni frío, por lo que se podá permitir el andar por la casa con una polera negra sin mangas y un pantalón azul bastante simple.

Había estado en el jardín casi toda la mañana, luego de despertarse y – obviamente, como ya lo había notado – no encontrarse con Ren en la habitación, fue al baño, se dio una corta ducha y se vistió tranquilamente para bajar a desayunar, donde ya estaban todos sentados, por lo que se vio en la obligación de tomar el único puesto vacío: Al frente del chino.

Horokeu comenzaba a creer que todas estas cosas le pasaban porque algún ser superior no quería verlo feliz. Al final, luego de un agradable "buenos días" de parte de Yoh, se sentó a comer e intentó – por toda la hora en la que estuvo ahí – no mirar esos ojos ámbar que de vez en cuando sentía sobre si. Por otra parte, intentando no desconcentrarse con Ren al frente suyo, observó con detenimiento a todos los demás personajes de la casa, quedando intrigado con varios detalles.

Al parecer, Lyserg tenía una relación de mucha confianza con la chica de cabellos plateados, como si ya se conocieran de antes y al mismo tiempo este parecía tener _algo _con el hermano gemelo de Yoh, quien a su vez se llevaba MUY bien con Ren... exageradamente bien. Estuvieron casi todo el desayuno hablando entre ellos y lanzándose bromas pesadas y a veces hasta cuchicheaban bajo su inquisidora mirada. Quizás el Usui fuera un poco paranoico, pero estaba casi seguro de que eso lo hacían sólo para molestarlo, y que Ren estaba conciente que cada tres segundos sus ojos oscuros se deslizaban por los claros suyos.

Luego de su _ameno_ desayuno, se fue al jardín sin querer encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos ámbar que lo sacaban de órbita.

Siempre había sido así, desde la escuela, cuando conoció a Ren. El había venido desde Hokkaido con su hermana a Estudiar a una buena escuela en Fumbari y los dos se alojaban en casa de unos tíos. En un principio la idea de estudiar fuera de casa no le emocionó mucho, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si quería un buen futuro y una buena educación para el y su hermana.

Según sus padres, pasaría sus cuatro últimos años de escuela ahí y luego vería que hacer con su vida universitaria. Al entrar supo llevarse bastante bien con todos sus compañeros, y hasta hizo buenas migas con algunos en particular... y también se peleaba muy seguido con otro en particular.

Ren Tao. Lo poco y nada que sabía de ese enigmático ser es que venía de China por asuntos personales... y que era el tipo más odioso, borde, creído, antipático y egoísta del planeta; pero por alguna razón le llamaba de sobre manera la atención, a tal punto de intentar buscar excusas para pelear y pasar un tiempo con él. Llegaron a ser algo así como _amigos_ y también pudo conocer a Anna, una chica que al igual que Ren estaba en su clase, pero que por su fría personalidad no había hablando nunca y supo que no era una mala persona... solo algo... tétrica.

Al año siguiente llegó Yoh con el que de inmediato creó una muy buena relación, al mismo tiempo que Yoh iba haciendo otra de _otro tipo_ con Anna. Conforme pasó el tiempo, el Asakura y la rubia pasaban más tiempo juntos, por lo que inevitablemente el también lo hacía con Ren.

Fue en este año cuando pudo conocer la verdadera personalidad del chino, sus manía, gustos, placeres y pasatiempos, también fue la primera vez que supo en donde vivía y que tenía un departamento bastante caro en donde estaba solo. También se enteró que los padres de Ren estaban en china y que no se llevaba muy bien con su padre, ya que el quería manejar su vida y su futuro, cosa que al chino nunca le pareció; y que también tenía una hermana – que aunque no dijera, quería y protegía demasiado – llamada Jun que venía periódicamente a visitarlo y que a Horokeu le caía muy bien.

Ese mismo año se dio cuenta de cuan celoso y posesivo podía llegar a ser Ren Tao y que esto, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba mucho. También pudo descubrir que de cerca, los ojos ámbar del chino se ven más lindos y brillantes y que su olor es embriagante, así como el sabor de sus labios, que es casi como estar saboreando golosinas.

Pero probablemente su descubrimiento más importante fue que se había enamorado de él.

Poco tiempo después ocurrió lo inevitable y luego de una noche llena de besos y carisias que ninguno de los dos quiso detener, el Usui le propuso la idea de ser novios, a lo cual el Tao no se negó en lo absoluto y Horokeu pudo hacer otro descubrimiento. Ren también estaba enamorado de él.

Así pasaron los años y ellos seguían juntos. Por su parte el Usui ya se había resignado y aceptado la sensación de dependencia que generaba Tao sobre él, y que en ningún caso quería dejarlo, ya que ese tonto amor había pasado a algo más, hasta el punto en que los dos planearon escaparse de ahí para ser felices juntos, sin las represiones que el padre de Ren tenía sobre ambos luego de encontrarlos juntos un día que había llegado sin avisar al departamento de su hijo.

Cuando el día llegó y se suponía deberían encontrarse en el puerto para irse, Ren Tao nunca llegó, por más que esperó con la ilusión de que tal vez le había pasado algo, olvidado algo o que había tenido un percance en el camino, el chino no llegó y desilusionado volvió a casa de sus tíos con sus maletas, mientras su familia preocupada le preguntaba el porqué de su huída, pero el nunca respondió, ni a sus tíos, ni a sus padres ni a su hermana.

Luego de eso nunca más supo algo de Ren.

Suspiró con pesadez y pensó en lo estúpido que había sido. No quería aceptarlo, pero nunca había dejado de amara al imbécil de Ren y ahora que lo tenía bajo su mismo techo, no hacía más que intentar esquivarlo como un niño pequeño. Era realmente un inmaduro y pese a tener veintitrés años ya, no dejaba de picarle en la mente la idea de verse como un tonto adolescente enamorado que esquiva a su príncipe azul por vergüenza o alguna otra razón sin sentido.

**- Es un lindo día, está muy agradable aquí afuera** – Usui se volteo encontrándose con la agradable sonrisa de Yoh de pié a su lado – **¿Me puedo sentar?**

- **Claro que sí, es tu jardín** – Le devolvió la sonrisa desviando su mirada de las nubes por un momento.

Yoh se recostó de espalda en la misma posición que Horo y observó con detenimiento el cielo, suspirando y sintiéndose bastante relajado al estar así.

**- Sé que es mi jardín, pero puede que alguien lo esté usando y no quiera que lo interrumpan** – Yoh hablaba tranquilamente y paso su vista al peliazul, quien lo veía intrigado –** Por eso pregunto, no quiero molestar a nadie. – **y volvió a sonreír.

El peliazul solo lo observó y sonrió agradecido; probablemente lo que más le agradaba de su amigo era la manera tan delicada y asertiva de tratar a las personas, ese "no sé qué" que tenía el Asakura que hacía que el contarle sus problemas o intimidades no le resultara tan vergonzoso ni difícil como con cualquier otra persona. Estar con Yoh era muy agradable... y le gustaba bastante el hecho de poder volver a notar este detalle de su amigo que no veía hacía tanto tiempo.

Yoh no cambiaría nunca y Horokeu apreciaba mucho eso.

- **Está bien, tu no me molestas Yoh** – Volvió su vista hasta el cielo, contemplando las nubes sobre si.

- **Bien...** – El Asakura hizo una pequeña pausa pensativo, por lo que al no escuchar más palabras de su boca, el Usui se volteo a verlo intrigado, haciendo que este también volteara su rostro feliz y lo observara con unos ojos inquisidores y una mirada cómplice. A Horo le dieron escalofríos. –...**Entonces hay otra **_**cosa**_** que te molesta, ¿verdad?**

El peliazul se sonrojo y volvió a desviar su vista hacia las nubes. Yoh había recalcado la palabra cosa y el sabía perfectamente el significado. A veces el castaño lo sorprendía bastante. Guardó silencio por un instante y luego suspiró resignado. No sacaba nada negándole esta información a su amigo

– **... Hay una**_** cosa **_**que e tenido ganas de golpear desde que llegue aquí. – **Sintió un inevitable calor en sus mejillas. Se sentía muy idiota ahora.

Yoh rió levemente y volvió su vista hasta las nubes, suspirando suavemente el aroma floral del lugar - **¿No crees que sería bueno que hablaran?** – Su tono se volvió algo más serio.

- **Ya lo hicimos...** – recordó con molestia la "conversación" que había tenido con su ex novio hace un par de días atrás y algo en su estómago se retorció. No le hacía ni la más mínima gracia recordar aquello. – **Si es que se le puede llamar conversación a un diálogo de cinco líneas en donde cuatro las digo yo. –** Estaba molesto y no se complicaba en ocultarlo... estaba en todo su derecho.

Yoh rió con gracia ante las últimas palabras de su amigo. Y es que le parecía que había sido ayer cuando lo vio con el uniforme de la escuela desordenado tirado en el pasto contándole sus idilios amorosos o cualquier otro problema. Volvió a recobrar su porte serio al notar la expresión de contrariedad en el rostro del peliazul. Definitivamente su situación era bastante complicada.

- **Me lo imaginé. Pero tu sabes que Ren es así y que hay que sacarle las palabras casi a golpes...** – Sonrió con calma – **Probablemente una sola conversación no sirva de mucho.**

- **Nunca he sido bueno en estas cosas Yoh** – Suspiró cansado. Pensar estas cosas lo agotaba a tal punto de hastiarse - **...Ren es un idiota.**

Yoh rió con ganas ante el último comentario. Definitivamente eran tal para cual.

- **Entonces están en las mismas condiciones.**

Un sonoro golpe es su cabeza retumbo por todo el jardín.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Masajeó sus sienes en un gesto cansino. El imbécil de Hoto había estado tratando de ignorando por dos días y eso comenzaba a exasperarlo. Tampoco era que de un momento a otro su inconsciente girara en torno a ese molesto peliazul, pero el era Ren Tao... y a Ren Tao nadie lo ignora.

- **No creí que el gran Tao se desesperara tanto por un problema tan diminuto como este** – La voz de Hao recostado sobre su futón le perforaba los oídos. Tenía una jaqueca enorme desde la mañana y sus constantes burlas no le ayudaban de mucho.

**- Miren quien habla** – Su voz sonaba ácida, cosa que a cualquier otra persona – que no fuera Hao, por supuesto – habría hecho temblar, pero este sólo rió con burla ante la actitud del chino. Ese interesante peliazul le había dado en el orgullo y eso, para Tao, era demasiado.

Y para Hao, una gran fuente de diversión, obviamente.

- **Ese es el precio que pagas por no quedarte conmigo Rensi** – El violáceo lo observó con hastío. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para que su "amigo" viniera ahora con esas idioteces del pasado – **Ahora estaríamos muy bien... sabes que yo no soy de los que les guste hacer escándalos.**

Ren seguía viéndolo con esos ojos asesinos mientras que el castaño reía con burla, lo que de por si, lo molestaba aún más. Recordaba aquellos tiempos, cuando se conocieron.

Obviamente el gran Hao Asakura, al que no se le escapa ninguno había ido en su búsqueda pocos meses después de entrar a la universidad y, para que negarlo, Hao es un hombre bastante atrayente y guapo y aunque al chino le molestara un poco el detalle de que Asakura era – según él – el rey del mundo, la dejó pasar... Quizás sólo por el hecho de querer estar con alguien, por más estúpido que sonara.

Su relación iba bastante bien, sin contar que sus personalidades, tan parecidas como lo son, chocaban constantemente. A veces el sólo hecho de quien manejaba era motivo de disputa a muerte y ni hablar del sexo. Ren no negaba que el castaño en la cama se las arreglaba bastante bien, pero el hecho de quien "recibía" amor y quien lo "daba" hacía que el hacerlo se volviera parte de una competencia.

El punto es que los dos, dentro de un sano acuerdo decidieron dejar de intentar ser una "pareja normal" y ser sólo lo que desde un principio debieron ser. Amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

El de ojos ámbar fijó su vista en Hao, quien seguía riendo con burla y comentaba entre risas algunas vivencias pasadas. Ren volvió a suspirar con cansancio; aunque Hao fuera un idiota lo valoraba por eso... Pero obviamente, nunca se lo diría.

- **Si me hubiera quedado contigo probablemente ya me habría suicidado** – Hao sólo le sonrió con gracia y cambió su semblante pocos segundos después a uno un poco más serio.

- **Deberías decirle** – Ren lo observó con una ceja arqueada ante el cambio de tema tan radical – **El entenderá, no creo que sea tan imbécil.**

- **Pues lo es y mucho** – Hao rió – **Es la persona más desesperante en el mundo.**

- **Y por eso te gusta tanto** – El castaño lo observaba con burla en sus ojos. Ren bufó. Sabía que al Asakura le gustaba subirse el ego con ese tipo de problemas del chino y que era un elemento de completa diversión para él... odiaba eso –** Además, entre tontos se entienden.**

A pesar del sonoro golpe en la cabeza castaña, este seguía riendo a más no poder. Probablemente le dolía más el estómago que el lugar del golpe.

- **Voy a la cocina** – El chino se levantó de la silla del escritorio en la que había estado sentado y salió de la habitación. Tal vez un vaso de leche helada le calmara la jaqueca.

En la habitación ahora estaba sólo el castaño, quien dejó de reír para cambiar sus expresiones a unas más serias. Tenía algo que hacer desde hace unos días y no lo había hecho y a Hao, ciertamente, no le gustaba dejar asuntos pendientes.

Salió tranquilamente de la habitación sintiendo la paz de la casa y se dirigió por el pasillo a una habitación en especial: La de Lyserg. Abrió tranquilamente la puerta, sin tocar y se encontró con la figura del peliverde hablando animadamente con Jeanne. Ambos se le quedaron viendo mientras que el castaño dirigía sus ojos hasta la mujer que lo observaba con falsa alegría. Hao bufó.

- **Lys, tenemos que habar** – volvió sus ojos hasta la muchacha y le sonrió con sorna – **A solas.**

Jeanne se levantó despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima al pelilargo, sonriendo cínicamente – **Por mi no se preocupen** – Esa voz resonaba en la cabeza de Asakura como un pitillo molesto – **Ya hablaremos luego Lyserg.** – Dicho esto, paso por el lado del castaño, quien ni siquiera la miró.

Hao respiró profundo tratando de contenerse para no decir alguna pesadez – raro en el – sólo por el hecho de que en este minuto no tenía lugar. Fijó sus oscuros orbes en las verdes frente suyo, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Por un instante le causó algo de pena el tener que ser tan directo con ese chico tan inocente que tenía al frente, pero el sentimiento no duró demasiado. El castaño nunca habló de amor y si el otro si le profesaba este sentimiento no era culpa suya. El había dejado las cosas claras desde un principio.

- **¿Qué pasa Hao?** – La dulce voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo observó nuevamente y se sentó en el futón, a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia la ventana que daba hasta el jardín trasero.

- **¿Porqué viniste?** – El peliverde abrió un poco los ojos ante la repentina pregunta y su sonrisa acentuada se opacó un poco.

- **A buscarte - **El castaño lo observó por unos segundos. El peliverde también tenía su vista pegada en la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo. Suspiró cansado. Aunque no se notara y pareciera lo contrario, no siempre le gustaba ser "el malo del cuento".

- **Se supone que habíamos terminado con esto en New York... no entiendo tu insistencia** – El castaño hablaba como si nada, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos – **Sabes que esto no cambia nada.**

Por otro lado, al peliverde se le apretó el pecho. Apretó los puños y fijó su vista en el castaño, que pareciera ser no tenía ni un ápice de angustia en todo lo que decía.

-** No puedes ser así... no te pueden no importar así las cosas** – El castaño noto que Lyserg intentaba a toda costa no largarse a llorar y vio para donde iban las cosas, por ese camino que al Asakura no le gustaba. –** No puedes llegar y dejar así a alguien Hao.**

Asakura suspiró. Tenía paciencia, pero su "corazón de abuelita" no duraba mucho y gente como Lyserg hacía que se le agotara un poco más rápido de lo normal.

- **Sí puedo y ya lo hice** – Su voz ahora sonaba un poco más rígida – **Así que si no quieres seguir sufriendo lo mejor sería que te fueras.**

- **No sé como me pude enamorar de ti. Eres un maldito descorazonado** – La voz de Lyserg sonaba como si se fuera a quebrar de un segundo a otro. Hao lo observó, con esos ojos de superioridad marcados en su rostro.

- **Aquí nunca nadie habló de amor** – Se arregló un par de mechones que caían por su rostro con tranquilidad. A veces realmente pareciera como su no tuviera corazón – **Sé que soy irresistible y todo eso, pero si tu te enamoraste de mi es tú problema, yo nunca te lo pedí.**

- **Eres un estúpido Hao Asakura** – El angelical peliverde se levantó ágilmente del futón y caminó indignado hasta la puerta – **Con esa actitud te vas a quedar sólo, porque así es como está destinada la gente como tú a vivir. Sólo.**

Segundos después el de ojos verdes salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Hao suspiró cansado y fijó su vista en la ventana. Probablemente Lyserg tenía razón y las personas como él estaban destinadas a estar solas, pero el destinó se lo forja cada uno y si es así se puede cambiar. Sonrió levemente fijando su vista en una melena castaña en el jardín y se levantó con parcimonia del futón, sin dejar de verle.

Sí, definitivamente Hao era partidario de que las cosas se podían cambiar.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Al castaño lo recorrió un escalofrío. Según sus cálculos ya eran casi las once y la mayoría de sus inquilinos ya estaban en sus dormitorios soñando. Hacía un par de minutos que Annita había dejado su lugar a su lado en el sofá para ir a dormir seguida de Jeanne, Ren, luego de acompañarlos un tiempo había ido a cocina o beber algo, a Horo no lo veía desde el almuerzo y de Hao ni hablar; no lo había visto desde la mañana cuando entrenaron y suponía que ya debería estar durmiendo en su habitación.

Bostezó tapándose la boca y pestañó un par de veces; el sueño también había comenzado a surtir efecto en él y lo mejor sería hacerle caso. Se levantó estirándose y dirigiendo su vista hasta la cocina, en donde el chino bebía un vaso de leche.

- **Me voy a dormir Ren, ¿quieres que te deje la televisión encendida?** – Enseguida sintió los suaves pasos del violáceo acercándose, hasta que lo divisó en el umbral de la puerta con un vaso en la mano.

- **Sí, dejala.**

Yoh le sonrió, caminando lentamente hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta su destino –** Hasta mañana **– Y se despidió con una amigable sonrisa.

A lo lejos escuchó un suave "que descanses" por parte del chino y se encaminó hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta lentamente temiendo despertar a su gemelo, pero se encontró con un Hao apoyando en la ventana viendo hacia fuera con un delgado pantalón negro y una fina sudadera del mismo color, haciendo juego con sus oscuras orbes. Tenía un semblante pensativo y en cuanto Yoh entró en la habitación fijó sus ojos en él haciendo que este temblara un poco.

Por su parte el castaño sintió que algo se le apretaba en el estómago al sentirse observado por su gemelo y aparte del escalofrío que lo recorrió, fue inevitable no sentir ese calor en sus mejillas que muchas veces antes lo había atacando estando con él. Se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior en un vano intento por calmar aquella extraña sensación que lo aquejaba cada vez que estaba cerca del pelilargo, pero esto solo produjo que éste le diera una leve sonrisa de medio lado, produciendo aún más remolinos en su estómago.

"_Qué malo soy fingiendo" _se le pasó por la mente y no pudo reprimir una leve risa nerviosa. Caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de Hao y le sonrió con sinceridad, concentrándose en no dejarse llevar por el agradable olor a cacao que éste desprendía.

- **Creí que ya estarías dormido** – Comenzó hablar sin dejar de observar esos ojos oscuros, idénticos a los suyos.

- **No me gusta dormir cuando tengo asuntos pendientes** – Su voz se le antojaba un tanto... _melosa_ – **Creo que nosotros dos deberíamos hablar.**

Yoh abrió un poco más los ojos intentando entender. Según el no había nada que fuera de tanta urgencia como pera hablarlo hora ya; pero quien sabe, tratándose de Hao Asakura cualquier cosa podría suceder.

- **Dime entonces, te escucho** – Esbozó un adorable sonrisa, o por lo menos a su gemelo pelilargo le supo así.

Había estado meditando prácticamente todo el día si era o no necesario hablar de ese tema con Yoh ahora, y llegó hasta la conclusión de que si no lo hacía así, por la buenas, hablando y tratando de entenderse lo haría por las malas y no pasaría mucho tiempo más hasta que sus instintos lo llevaran a hacer _otras cosas_ con su gemelo.

-** Ah... !** – Hao mordió fuertemente su labio inferior ante el pequeño jadeo y la imagen de un Yoh lamiendo su dedo del medio por un pequeño golpe en la pared. Respiró profundamente intentando relajarse.

Muy probablemente esos instintos no durarían mucho guardados.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Se dio un par de vueltas en su futón intentando calmar el molesto calor que había en el ambiente. Pese a dormir sólo con una sudadera y unos shorts el calor nocturno lo afectaba bastante, probablemente por estar tan acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas. Suspiró resignado mirando el techo con los brazos extendidos sintiendo como una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina por un baso de agua.

Ya en pie observó a su lado izquierdo, sin encontrarse con nada que diera señales de vida del chino. _"Quizás se fue a dormir con su amiguito Hao" _.Bufó ante la sensación de molestia que le producía ese pensamiento y se dispuso a salir de su habitación en búsqueda del famoso vaso con agua. Tal vez este calmara también sus estúpidos pensamientos.

Al bajar notó que desde la sala se podían ver algunos destellos. _"Yoh se debe haber dormido con la televisión prendida"_, pensó y caminó en silencio hasta el lugar desde donde provenían las luces.

-** Tan típico de ti dormirte viendo algún programa aburrido, si sigues así te vas a enf...** – Caminó hasta quedar de pie a un costado del sofá, donde un Ren Tao lo observaba con una ceja encorvada por su aparente conversación con un Yoh imaginario – **Ah, eras tú.**

-** ¿Quien mas sino, tonto? **– Sin despegar sus ojos claros de los oscuros que lo observaban con rencor se levantó lentamente de su posición.

- **Para tu información no eres el único que vive aquí, ¿sabes?** – Hablaba con acidez e sus palabras, apretando los puños por las palabras del chino, al que aparentemente las suyas no le habían importado en lo absoluto. Tan típico de él.

- **Pero sí soy el único despierto ahora, por si no te has dado cuenta **– Una sonrisa sarcástica cursó sus labios mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y no dejaba de observarlo.

- **Bueno... podría haber sido cualquiera... estúpido** – El chino sonrió al notar como era que el paliazul se quedaba sin palabras en su boca, ganando él la primera parte de la pelea verbal... como siempre.

-** De todos modos no tendría por que importarte quien se queda viendo televisión a la una de la madrugada – **Giró su rostro con desinterés observando como mostraban los créditos de la aburrida película que lo tenía perdiendo el tiempo minutos atrás.

-** Si me importa o no es cosa mía y eso a ti no te importa** – Volvió a fijar sus ojos ámbar en el Usui, sonriendo con gracia ante la imagen de un Horo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada desviada hacia un costado, en un gesto completamente inmaduro.

- **Si me importa o no es cosa mía, ¿no genio? – **Observó como abría los labios intentando decir algo, que obviamente nunca dijo. Volvió a sonreír por el gesto; había ganado de nuevo.

Pese a demostrar total desinterés sobre el tema, aceptaba que le agradaban estos minutos en donde los dos discutían por cualquier banalidad – y en donde obviamente él siempre ganaba – Aunque ahora no reconocería que en el fondo si le importaba que al estúpido peliazul sí le importara quien se quedaba viendo televisión... Pese a los años era inevitable borrar ese sentimiento de pertenencia que sentía sobre el Usui.

- **Argg... imbécil, no se como te soporte tanto antes** – Por su parte el peliazul seguía sin comprender por que demonios aquel sentimiento seguía en su pecho.

Al verlo así, tan autosuficiente al frente suyo y con esa sonrisa de superioridad sólo causaba que dentro de si los deseos de tirarlo sobre el sofá, golpearlo hasta gemir y hacerlo suyo por toda la noche estuvieran más que latentes. Apretó los puños ante la imagen intentando hacerla desaparecer, sin dar demasiados resultados. Ren seguía tan hermoso como siempre y odiaba reconocerlo.

- **Lo mismo digo idiota** – Y obviamente Ren Tao tampoco admitiría nunca que el soportarlo siempre había sido agradable... siempre le había gustado tenerlo cerca.

Se quedaron así, en silencio un par de minutos, sin querer ninguno de los dos romper aquella aura extraña y al mismo tiempo tan cercana que se había creado entre los dos, sus miradas chocaron sin ser desviadas por ninguna de las dos partes, analizándose mutuamente, sintiéndose cerca por primera vez después de tanto tiempo de añoranza, queriendo hablar pero sin el valor suficiente como para pronunciar algo realmente cuerdo y coherente que valiera la pena como para quebrantar esa pseudo armonía que sentían los dos. Por parte del peliazul llena de confusiones y rencores entremezclados con los deseos de cercanía que sentía; mientras que Ren por primera vez en su vida no tenía el valor de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sólo quería estar ahí, con él... nada más.

- **Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir** – Pero sus principios estaban antes y estos pensamientos tan sumisos iban en contra de ellos.

Con movimientos elegantes y felinos apagó la televisión, dejando la habitación a oscuras y caminó a paso lento por el lado del peliazul, sin observalo en ningún momento. Cuando ya iba a alejarse de esto, sintió una calidez en su muñeca, que lo frenaba y no dejaba que se moviera. Giró levemente la cabeza para observar la mano del Usui sobre su brazo pero no dijo nada, sólo esperó.

- **¿Por qué te fuiste?** – La pregunta lo descolocó un poco y abrió sus ojos claros y sus labios, sin que el peliazul lo notara debido a su posición y segundos después volvió a su porte desinteresado de siempre, sin saber si realmente sería adecuado hablar de tal asunto luego de tanto tiempo trascurrido – **Necesito... necesito saberlo Ren.**

Su vos sonaba durá, pero tenía un dejo de súplica que el chino pudo distinguir. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Lo más justo sería que Hoto supiera sus motivos... Aunque estos le dolieran tanto a él como al mismo Ren.

-** Mi padre me amenazó** – Horokeu escuchó con silencio las palabras frías del Tao, sin decir nada – **Si no dejaba de verte te mataría... a ti y a tu familia.**

Lo último fue dicho casi como un susurro y el peliazul no pudo decir nada. Su mano no dejaba de apretar la muñeca fría de Ren y este no hacía nada para evitarlo.

- **No te dije nada porque no quería que te hicieran algo... algo que yo no sería capaz de detener **– El peliazul apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sentía un rencor enorme por el maldito de En Tao...

El silencio reinó por varios minutos y los dos seguían sin moverse temiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Ya todo estaba dicho y el chino no podía hacer nada al respecto; si Hoto entendía o no sus motivos era cosa suya, el ya había cumplido con decirle... y no negaba que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

El peliazul sintió que a medida que las palabras del chino salían de sus labios con fluidez el pecho se le apretaba y sentía un fuerte ardor en los ojos. Quería llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino que por la impotencia, rencor y confusión que ahora sentía. Había odiado por esos últimos cinco años a la persona que más amaba en la maldita faz de la tierra por una idiotez que ni siquiera era culpa suya.

- **¿No me estas mintiendo?** – Se volteó suavemente hasta quedar de frente con la espalda de Ren. Sabía que era una idiotez preguntar, pero necesitaba hacerlo... necesitaba escuchar de esos delgados labios que era realmente así.

- **Estúpido **– Ren sonrió con sorna; Hoto no había cambiado nada – **No te miento, pero si quieres creerme o no es cosa tuya, yo cumplí con decirte así que ahor....**

Sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y un aroma delicioso embargar todo su ser al sentirse envuelto por la calidez de Horokeu. Se quedó así, quieto, por un par de minutos disfrutando del contacto y de las sensaciones agradables que producían los firmes brazos alrededor de su cintura y el calor que provocaba la frente del peliazul en su espalda.

- **Ya es tarde,**_** vamos**_** a dormir **– Ren sonrió, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa que el Usui no pudo apreciar.

- **Cierto... mañana te vas a levantar a la hora de la cena** – Comenzaron a caminar lentamente y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, tomados de la mano.

- **¡Oye! Claro que no, yo no soy tan flojo.**

- **Seguro Hoto, lo que tú digas.**

- **¡Callate Rentado!**

- **Callate tu si no quieres despertar a todos.**

Siguieron hablando entre comentarios irónicos acerca de sus gritos por parte de Ren y respuestas sin mucho sentido del peliazul hasta llegar arriba a su habitación y comenzaron a arreglar sus futones, sin dejar de decirse cosas.

-** No sé como te soporté tanto tiburón.**

-** Lo mismo digo puercoespín.**

Horokeu dejó de armar su futón y observo al chino sonriendo. Probablemente hoy no dormiría ahí, así que no tenía caso seguir arreglándolo.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Observó como la luz de la luna bañaba por completo el cuerpo del otro personaje dentro de la habitación y sintió como un brillo se apoderaba de los ojos marrones de su gemelo, se apoyó en la pared esperando a que este comenzara a hablar.

- **Lyserg no es mi novio** – Yoh abrió levemente más los ojos ante la impresión de la repentina declaración y un leve malestar en su pecho se hizo presente al recordar la escena del beso entre el chico de cabellos verdes y su gemelo.

Yoh le sonrió levemente con un dejo de nostalgia que, por la oscuridad de la habitación el de cabellos largos no pudo distinguir.

- **No tienes por qué darme esas explicaciones a mi, es tu vida personal y tu sabes que hacer con ella.**

Su vos sonaba tranquila y el pelilargo intentaba buscar alguna otra emoción en el rostro de su gemelo pero la oscuridad de la noche se lo impedía. Se levantó suavemente de donde se encontraba acercándose un poco más a Yoh con movimientos suaves, hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él, analizándolo en la oscuridad.

- **Tenías que saberlo baka** – Su vos se había tornado un poco más severa y dura, produciendo un escalofría en el gemelo menor que el pelilargo sí noto, sonriendo de medio lado con sorna. El mismo Yoh le daba las señales que necesitaba para continuar con sus palabras - **...Porque tú eres parte de mi vida.**

Yoh se estremeció y observó con asombro los ojos de su gemelo, que en ningún momento habían dejado de lado los suyos. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y el calor en sus mejillas comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Se mordió la lengua al pensar en todas las sensaciones que producía Hao en él.

- **Por eso quería dejarlo en claro** – Se acercó unos pasos más a su gemelo con movimientos tranquilos – **Lyserg no es nada mío... salvo un amigo, quizás.**

El silencio permaneció por unos minutos más mientras el pelilargo esperaba por una respuesta de los labios contrarios.

- **Yo los vi besándose... no tienes por qué mentirme **– Extrañamente la voz de Yoh sonaba un poco más apagada y seria y sus ojos marrones ya no estaban sobre los otros idénticos, ahora sólo observaban la ventana.

El pelilargo apretó los puños. Nunca había tenido mucha paciencia y ahora menos la tenía, si contar que le desesperaba de sobremanera que Yoh dudara de él. Con cualquiera sería distinto, pero con Yoh...

- **Entiende que eso sólo fue por su parte, nosotros ya habíamos terminado la relación en New York** – La voz del castaño comenzaba a ser mucho más brusca y firme y en ningún momento le quito los ojos de encima a su gemelos, esperando cualquier otro tipo de reacción. Cerró los ojos con pesadez intentando relajarse.

- **Pero de todos modos se besaron, eso quiere decir que aún hay algo** – Yoh se sentía bastante extraño en ese momento, como si los reclamos que le hacía a su gemelo no deberían ir ahí.

Lo que él hiciera dejara de hacer no era asunto suyo, no era su vida... Hao tomaba sus propias decisiones y a el no tenían por que concernirle, pero era inevitable la sensación de necesidad que este le provocaba. De dependencia.

- **Demonios Yoh, que no...** – Intentó hablar calmadamente, pero la vos salía sola, sin su control. Al igual que sus acciones.

-** Pero ust...** – Se quedó en silencio enseguida al sentir un golpe al lado de su cabeza en la pared, haciendo que instantáneamente fijara su vista en su gemelos, quien ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, observándolo seriamente.

-** Ya deja eso...** – Su aliento fresco le hacía cosquillas en el rostro y de nuevo sintió que su ser se inundaba del agradable olor a cacao que desprendía su gemelo –...**Lo que me importa ahora es otra cosa.**

Yoh sentía como es que sus piernas flaqueaban y su peco se aceleraba provocando que el calor ahora estuviera alrededor de todo su cuerpo. La cercanía que había provocado Hao le agradaba y sentía que necesitaba más de ella, incitándolo a preguntar y seguir con la conversación ante la sensación de que si lo hacía, algo ocurriría.

- **¿Y que es... eso que te importa ahora?**

Ante las palabras y acciones de su gemelo, el pelilargo sonrió de medio lado. Ya todas las señales estaban dadas.

- _**Eres tú.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y de inmediato sintió que sus labios eran presionados por otros cálidos y suaves, moviéndose lentamente sobre los suyos y que una mano acariciaba su cintura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación que provocaba ese tacto sobre su piel, aferrándose al pecho de su gemelo. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sabía que no debía corresponder aquellas caricias, que no debía atraerlo más hacia sí para provocar más cercanía, que no debía sentir todo aquello ante la fricción de sus cuerpos, pero quería sentirlo, quería tener a ese ser sobre si regalándole carisias por toda la noche. Lo necesitaba de una manera que no podía comprender.

Necesitaba de Hao para poder vivir.

Continuará...

:-:-:-:-:-:

Ah ! ya, listo… luego de casi un mes sin actualización eh vuelto desde las tinieblas xD Por fin el beso tan ansiado llego!! Espero que no las haya defraudado. No me pude aguantar en poner un leve (levísimo) HaoRen que Hoshi me insinuó en un revió anterior… solo fue una mención, porque obviamente estos dos son amigos, pero de todos modos quise mostrar parte de su relación pasada…

Disculpen la demora, pero se me borraron todos mis archivos ¬¬ y tuve que volverlo a escribir cuando ya tenia la mitad u.u

Bueno, déjenme sus comentarios para ver que les pareció el capitulo… a mi en general me gusto, pero uno siempre tiene que ir mejorando, y eso lo ven ustedes =)


End file.
